A través del espejo
by edemirekly
Summary: Emily se despierta en un hospital rodeada por un grupo de seis desconocidos que dicen ser su equipo. Los siete últimos años de su vida, se han borrado de su mente y la última cara que recuerda es la de Ian Doyle observándola desde el balcón de su casa. (Demily).
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia no estoy muy segura de si es muy acertada o si puede gustar. Sólo se me ocurrió la escena y la escribí. Por cierto, tengo dudas de si las fechas son correctas, así que si veis algún error en ellas, podéis decírmelo, que lo corrijo. Este capítulo está íntegramente escrito desde el punto de vista de Emily, me pareció más interesante, pero precisamente por eso pueden faltar explicaciones o detalles de algunas cosas, como explicaciones médicas o conversaciones entre el equipo, cuando ella no está presente. De continuarla posiblemente ya lo haga como con el resto de mis historias. Sería Demily, pero en realidad estoy más interesada en indagar sobre sus reacciones al conocer hechos que no recuerda al principio de la historia,y más específicamente estoy pensando en hacer algo con el arco de su amigo Matthew, e incluso hacer un enfrentamiento con John. ¿Os parece buena idea?. Gracias de antemano._

 **A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO**

Se despertó sintiendo como si un martillo la hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y la luz la cegó. Durante un buen rato intentó adaptarse a aquella claridad que le quemaba las retinas, y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?. Lo último que recordaba era que unos hombres se la habían llevado de la casa de la Toscana donde vivía con Ian desde hacía casi un año. No había reconocido a ninguno de ellos. No eran del equipo de la Interpol y parecían más matones que agentes. Se suponía que la avisarían cuando fueran a realizar la detención, pero evidentemente no había sido así. No había tenido noticias de Clyde desde hacía más de dos semanas y había empezado a preocuparse. Aquellos tipos no sabían que era una agente encubierta. La llamaban Lauren. Mientras la obligaban a subirse a un coche, de reojo vio como Ian la observaba desde el balcón. No parecía asustado. En realidad, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca asustado.

Indagó a su alrededor. Lo único que podía deducir con certeza era que estaba en un hospital. Trató de recordar. ¿Había intentando escapar?. Una vaga imagen de ella saltando del vehículo en marcha vino a su mente, ¿se había quedado inconsciente? No había otra explicación.

¿Estaría aún en Francia?. No podía calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado. Por lo que podía deducir, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Se llevó la mano a la frente, y palpó lo que parecía una pequeña venda. Definitivamente se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. No debía estar detenida, puesto que sus manos estaban libres y por lo que podía comprobar, no había nadie más en la habitación vigilándola.

En cualquier caso, tenía que salir de allí. Posiblemente su vida corría peligro y tenía que contactar con Clyde cuánto antes. Se levantó, deshaciéndose de las vías que tenía en sus brazos, y se puso de pie apoyándose en la cama. Intentó dar un paso, pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y sintió que perdía la consciencia.

Notó entonces unas manos sosteniéndola y alguien, ¿la misma persona?, llamando a voces a la enfermera. Una mujer, y hablaba en su idioma. ¿Estaba en el Reino Unido?, pero su acento no parecía de allí...

Una enfermera se acercó corriendo y entre las dos mujeres la volvieron a meter en la cama, a pesar de sus vanos intentos por impedirlo. Aún estaba demasiado débil. Cuando por fin cedió, fijó sus ojos primero en la enfermera, que se afanaba por ir de un lado a otro hasta que por fin salió por la puerta. Luego puso sus ojos en la otra mujer. Iba vestida de calle, y era rubia. Además, le sonreía como si la conociera. Emily la miró confusa. No tenía ni idea de quien era. ¿Una agente de las que se la habían llevado a la fuerza?, ¿Alguien del entorno de Doyle? ¿Un contacto de Clyde?. No podía confiar en nadie. Eso era lo único que tenía claro.

\- Oye...Quédate tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo con suavidad- Te has dado un buen golpe.

La rubia intentó tomarla de la mano, pero Emily apartó la suya bruscamente. No tenía ni idea de qué iba aquello. La mujer la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Donde estoy?- Exigió saber.

\- Estás en el Hospital- Le informó en voz baja- Te golpeaste en la cabeza al saltar del coche. ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Emily abrió los ojos. Era evidente que aquella mujer aparentemente tan dulce trabajaba para quien quiera que se la había llevado. Se apartó de ella, todo lo que pudo, dado que seguía acostada en la cama.

\- ¿Quiénes sois?, ¿Qué habéis hecho con Ian?.- La increpó con rabia.

Ahora era la rubia quien la miraba estupefacta.

\- Emily, ¿No me reconoces?

¡¿Qué demonios?!. ¿Sabía su nombre real?. ¿O sólo le estaba tendiendo una trampa para que confirmara su identidad?.

\- No sé a qué intentas jugar conmigo, pero no te he visto en mi vida- Le espetó furiosa.- ¿Estoy detenida?.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a estar detenida?- Le preguntó desconcertada- Mira, Em...- Hizo una pausa dudando un poco- ¿Sabes quien eres? ¿Reconoces tu nombre?.

\- ¡Sé perfectamente quien soy!. ¡¿Donde está Ian?!- Volvió a exigir en tono imperioso- ¡¿Qué coño habéis hecho con él?!. ¿Quién os envió?.

La rubia la miró durante un segundo. Parecía preocupada.

\- Espera un momento... Vuelvo enseguida- Le dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, entró con un médico y una tercera persona que tampoco reconoció. Un hombre alto, con traje y corbata y rostro serio. Emily sabía perfectamente la consigna para estos casos. No dar ningún tipo de información sobre si misma. Debía mantener su tapadadera hasta estar segura de con quien trataba. Ante aquellos desconocidos, debía ser Lauren Reynolds.

Obedeció al médico cuando le pidió que siguiera la luz de una pequeña linterna. Se dejó auscultar y tomar la tensión.

\- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre y en qué año estamos?- Le pidió con amabilidad.

\- Ya lo sabes- Le dijo ella negándose a colaborar más allá de las pruebas físicas,

El médico sonrió.

\- Sí, es cierto. Yo lo sé- Admitió- Lo que quiero saber es si tú lo sabes..

Emily lo miró con expresión desconfiada.

\- Lauren- Dijo al fin- Lauren Reynolds y estamos en 2.005...- Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la pareja que parecía evaluarla con interés- Y no diré nada más hasta que no me digáis dónde estoy.

El hombre serio se acercó a ella, mientras que el médico se retiraba para pedirle a la rubia que saliera a hablar con él.

\- Estás en Virginia- Le informó con voz firme y grave- Te llamas Emily Prentiss, y trabajas para la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI, en Quántico, desde hace cinco años. Estamos en 2012.

\- No me creo una sola palabra de esa mierda- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Estamos en 2.012- Le dijo sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo. A continuación sacó su móvil y le mostró la fecha. Luego, sacó su placa y se la enseñó. Aaron Hotchner, y según parecía, decía la verdad.

Emily se sintió totalmente confusa. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó hasta una silla cercana. Había ropa allí, pero no la reconoció como suya, para nada era su estilo. Rebuscó entre ella, y finalmente volvió con otra placa en la mano. Se la enseñó.

Tenía su nombre, Emily Prentiss, agente del FBI.

Abrió la boca atónita. No le salían las palabras.

\- No me acuerdo de nada- Dijo al fin, totalmente incrédula. Finalmente, su preparación como agente encubierta pesó sobre lo que veían sus ojos. Si era cierto lo que decía, sabrian localizar a su jefe- Quiero ver a Clyde- Exigió.

\- Está en el Reino Unido- Le explicó el hombre- Pero podemos llamarlo para que hables con él.

Emily negó con la cabeza. Se sentía totalmente aturdida. No era posible que siete años de su vida se hubieran esfumado así de repente. Su pensamiento derivó inmediatamente hacia Declan. Le había dado muchas vueltas a cómo ponerlo a salvo de todo lo que rodeaba a su padre. Había sido una auténtica sorpresa para ella descubrir que Doyle tenía un hijo, y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie lo utilizara como cabeza de turco. Pero no podía preguntarle por Declan. Su última idea para protegerlo había sido fingir su muerte. Si todo había salido como lo había planeado, nadie debía saber de su existencia.

\- No...- Quiero verlo- Si es cierto que eres quien dices ser, conseguirás que venga. No hablaré con nadie más.

\- Está bien- Cedió el hombre- Le llamaré. Será imposible que esté aquí antes de mañana- Le advirtió con gesto serio.

\- Esperaré- Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Durante el resto del día, uno a uno, fueron visitándola varias personas más, y todas se habían ido con expresión frustrada. Primero apareció otra rubia vestida con colores extravagantes. Emily jamás había conocido a alguien así, y si alguien intentaba convencerla de que trabajaba para el FBI, es que la creían más estúpida de lo que era; Luego un jovencito, con el pelo revuelto y que más que hablarle, la miraba desconcertada; Vino también otro hombre, que debía pasarse la vida en el gimnasio y que se empeñaba en llamarla princesa. Curiosamente sabía que le gustaba Vonnegut, pero ni por ahí consiguió que cediera; El último en visitarla fue un italiano, que la trataba como si fuera su padre. Emily no tenía buenos recuerdos de su padre, así que le resultó espeluznante.

Todos se empeñaron en intentar que recordara anécdotas que supuestamente habían vivido juntos, pero nada dio resultado.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando apareció Clyde por la puerta. Pero no había entrado solo, detrás de él estaban el resto de personas que se habían dedicado a incordiarla durante todo el día anterior. La miraban como si fuera la atracción principal del zoo. Resultaba tremendamente incómodo.

Extendió sus brazos nada más verle, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios!- Exclamó, mientras que dejaba que Clyde la estrechara entre sus brazos- Me estoy volviendo loca aquí.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?- Le preguntó mirándola con curiosidad, al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella.

\- Según ellos- Señaló con la cabeza- Parece que he perdido siete años de mi vida- Le informó con ironía.

Clyde asintió con la cabeza, mirando de reojo al equipo de la UAC.

\- Emily- Le dijo tomándole la mano- Ellos son tu equipo desde hace cinco años.

Emily lo miró confusa. Era lo que le habían dicho, pero el hecho de que Clyde se lo confirmara le generó auténtico terror.

\- Lo último que recuerdo es saltar de un coche- Le dijo, y luego se acercó a él para susurrarle- En la Toscana...-Añadió confidencialmente.

Clyde le sonrió.

\- No es necesario que susurres- Le explicó- Están al tanto de todo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "todo"?.

Clyde suspiró resignado.

\- A lo de Doyle. Saben que estuviste encubierta viviendo en su casa.

Emily dirigió una mirada al equipo, que seguían la conversación en silencio. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Clyde.

\- ¿Por qué iban a saber eso?.- Le preguntó, aún incrédula- Y por cierto, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? No he sabido nada de ti desde hace dos semanas- Le reprochó sin darse cuenta del tiempo que realmente había transcurrido.

Clyde arqueó una ceja.

\- Hace algo más de dos semanas en realidad- Le corrigió sonriendo ante la expresión de frustración de Emily- Y saben eso porque el año pasado se escapó de la prisión donde le metimos hace seis años, te secuestró y te torturó. Estuvo a punto de matarte, y tuvimos que fingir tu muerte para ponerte a salvo. Ellos- Añadió señalando al resto- Tu equipo, lo capturó seis meses después, y pudiste volver.

Emily intentó recordar. Pero su mente estaba aún en blanco. Era demasiada información para procesar.

\- ¿Me torturó? ¿Ian? Ian nunca me haría daño.. ¿Por qué iba...?.- Se interrumpió asimisma repentinamente, ignorando las caras sorprendidas de los allí presentes ante su comentario. Conocía perfectamente a Ian. Si tenía que matar a alguien, lo hacía sin remordimiento alguno, pero no era de los que torturaban. Si lo había hecho con ella, debía tener una buena razón detrás. Emily solo conocía una.- ¡Dios mío!...- Jadeó con expresión de terror.

\- Deduzco que sabes la respuesta- Le dijo Clyde con tranquilidad.

\- Declan...- Susurró- Él... ¿Está bien?, Clyde, ¿le ha ocurrido algo?- Su voz temblaba.

\- Está bien- Dijo la rubia. Se llamaba Jennifer, pero le había dicho que podía llamarla J.J.. Se acercó a ella y se colocó de pie, junto a Clyde- Emily, lo salvaste.

Emily suspiró tremendamente aliviada.

\- ¿Está con Tom?. Había planeado dejarlo con él. ¿Fue eso lo que hice?.

J.J, afirmó con la cabeza, cruzando una mirada cómplice con Clyde.

Emily se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, y necesitaba ponerlas en orden.

\- ¿Y los demás?-Preguntó con cierta preocupación. Si Ian había ido a por ella, no creía que hubiera dejado a un lado al resto de los agentes que lo habían enviado a prisión.

\- Están muertos, Em... Jeremy, Sean y Tsia... Ian los mató- Le informó con voz suave.

Sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, y que no podía respirar. Jadeó de forma incontrolable intentando recuperar la respiración, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Notó cómo J.J, se inclinaba sobre ella, abrazándola mientras intentaba calmarla. Para su sorpresa, no le resultó extraña su cercanía.

\- Por mi culpa... - Balbuceó.- Todo fue culpa mía...

Miró hacia Clyde quien negaba con la cabeza,

\- Ian fue a por todos los que lo habían metido en prisión, no sólo nuestro equipo. Tú eras el plato final, pero conseguiste salir viva de aquello.

\- ¿Y él?, ¿Está en prisión?.

No sabía cómo lidiar con aquello. Lo último que recordaba de Ian, eran sus ojos preocupados mientras se la llevaban. La noche anterior habían hecho el amor, y por la manaña, habían estado hablando de sus planes para el fin de semana. Ahora le decían que la había torturado, y que se había convertido en una especie de psicópata. Pero ella aún tenía en mente aquella otra imagen de él, que nadie conocía. Sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

Clyde cruzó la mirada con J.J, durante un momento.

\- Está muerto.

Emily lo miró horrorizada. En aquel momento le daba igual que hubiera hecho todas aquellas atrocidades que no podía recordar. Si la había atacado a ella, sólo era porque ella le había arrebatado a su hijo.

\- No puede ser...- Balbuceó de nuevo- No puede estar...- Se llevó las dos manos a la boca, incapaz de decir en alto aquella palabra.

\- Em...- Clyde se inclinó sobre ella, mirando de reojo al equipo. No quería que oyeran aquella parte. No necesitaba que la juzgaran. Ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar lo que habia sido para ella convivir con Ian durante tanto tiempo. Por experiencia propia, sabía que las lineas entre lo personal y lo profesional terminaban difuminándose cuando trabajabas demasiado tiempo encubierto- El hombre que conociste no tenía nada que ver con el que regresó, seis años después.

\- No hables de él como si se hubiera convertido en un monstruo- Le recriminó. Sus ojos se habían vuelto repentinamente más oscuros y más fríos.

Se dio cuenta de que los agentes se cruzaban las miradas. ¿Hasta dónde sabían exactamente?.

Respiró hondo e intentó tirar de su capacidad de compartimentación..

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado?- Preguntó, ahora dirigiendo sus ojos hacia al equipo que no conseguía recordar.

Todos permanecían juntos, exceptuando a J.J, que seguía a su lado. Vio como de nuevo se miraban entre sí, como intentando decidir quién debía hablar. Finalmente, Hotch le hizo un gesto a Morgan.

Se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella, mientras que Clyde se levantaba, para dejarle sitio. J.J. también se apartó, cruzando su mirada con Derek antes de hacerse a un lado.

\- Fue mi culpa- Se lamentó- Te perdí de vista.

Emily evaluó al hombre que tenía ante ella. Cuando el día anterior había entrado para intentar hacerla recordar, se había esforzado en tratar hacerla sonreir. Se sintió un poco culpable al ser consciente de que no había sido demasiado amable con él.

\- Morgan, ¿verdad?- Preguntó para cerciorarse. Aún le costaba recordar los nombres.

Él afirmó levemente con la cabeza. La conmovió la forma en que la miró. Parecía más triste que el resto. ¿Habían sido buenos amigos?.

\- Estábamos en un caso, aquí en Virginia. Las víctimas tenían características físicas parecidas a las tuyas. Estábamos siguiendo una pista y fuimos a casa de un testigo... Escuchamos un ruido dentro, y entramos. Nos separamos... yo te dije que recorrieras la planta inferior, mientras yo subía a la superior.- Emily notó como estaba realizando verdaderos esfuerzos para continuar el relato. Pero hasta donde ella había oído, no había nada extraño en ello- Bajaste al sótano y, el que creíamos que era un testigo, resultó ser el sudes.

Hizo una pausa dirigiéndole una expresión de disculpa,

\- ¿Me golpeó?- Le conminó a seguir contándole lo sucedido.

\- Supongo que sí, o al menos te inmovilizó. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya te había metido en su coche. Le seguí... y supongo que con las prisas no debió atarte bien. Te tiraste del coche en marcha... Estabas incosciente cuando te recogí de la carretera. Lo capturamos unas horas después. Había matado a seis mujeres. No sé qué habría hecho si...

Derek terminó su relato con evidente expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

\- No es tu culpa- Lo interrumpió ella, sintiendo lástima por él- No sé muy bien cómo encajo en este equipo, pero estoy bastante segura de que no tengo asignado a nadie para cuidar de mí- Añadió con ironía.

\- Yo debí protegerte- Le aseguró el.

¿Por qué parecía tan enfadado consigo mismo? Lo miró confusa.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a tener que hacer eso?.- No podía entenderlo. Se suponía que sabían en qué había trabajado antes de unirse a ellos, o al menos sabían de su tiempo con Ian Doyle. ¿De dónde salía ese sentimiento de que debía protegerla? Ella no era débil, nunca lo había sido- Sé cuidar de mi misma- Añadió sin comprender.

Derek jadeó. Parecía frustrado, como si estuviera intentando contenerse para no contarle algo.

\- Emily- J.J. intervino- El médico ha dicho que tienes una especie de amnesia traumática. Has vuelto hacia atrás, hasta un momento en el que te sucedió un hecho similar.

\- Cuando me detuvieron en casa de Ian, salté del vehículo- Susurró casi para sí misma. Luego se dirigió a J.J.- ¿Me voy a quedar así?- Preguntó ansiosa. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en ello.

\- No. Dice que es temporal. Estás bien físicamente así que ha recomendado que vuelvas al trabajo cuanto antes. Piensa que rodearte de lo que era tu vida normal, puede ayudarte a recuperar los recuerdos.

\- ¿Trabajar en la UAC?., ¿Con vosotros?.- De repente se sentía asustada. Miró hacia Clyde buscando ayuda.

\- Lo siento, querida- Le dijo él- Recomendación del médico, y yo tengo que volver a Londres. Pero estaré a una llamada de distancia si necesitas algo.- Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Cuídate- Se despidió.

Emily se quedó sola y aterrada con un grupo de seis desconocidos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les dejo el capítulo 2. Voy a empezar a alternar pequeños flashes de momentos anteriores que dejaré en cursiva para que no haya confusiones._

 _Agradezco cualquier comentario o sugerencia. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste._

 **CAPITULO 2**

Lo único bueno del día, es que el médico le había dicho que podía volver a casa. Cuando se había quedado a solas con el resto del equipo, se sintió agradecida por el esfuerzo que parecían estar haciendo para que se encontrara cómoda. En compensación, ella se esmeró en recordar sus nombres y en intentar ser amable con ellos. El que llamaban Morgan, se había empeñado en llevarla hasta su casa. Al principio ella se habían negado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía.

El equipo se había retirado, y se quedó a solas con él en la habitación. Cogió aquella extraña ropa de la silla. No era la misma del día anterior. J.J. se la había llevado y le había traído prendas nuevas, pero aún así, era demasiado formal para ella. Pantalón de tela y camisa de cuello. Ella solía preferir vaqueros y camisas ajustadas. Entró en el baño para cambiarse mientras Morgan la esperaba fuera.

Se quitó la bata del hospital, y se miró en el pequeño espejo del baño. Observó su rostro. En realidad para haber pasado siete años, apenas notaba diferencia alguna. Había imaginado que le iba a costar reconocerse, pero la imagen que el espejo le devolvió era la de ella. Sólo el cabello estaba algo diferente, ahora lo llevaba liso y a un lado, ya no tenía flequillo. No le disgustó, alguna vez lo había llevado así. Se puso las bragas, el pantalón y luego cogió el sujetador. Era blanco. "Qué raro", ella solía preferir la lencería negra. Se lo estaba ajustando cuando se le cortó la respiración. Momentos antes había visto la cicatriz en su estómago, no le había dado importancia, y simplemente tomó nota mental para preguntar, pero cuando vio la marca del trébol en su pecho, la marca inconfundible de Ian, se quedó petrificada. Oyó un gemido seguido de unos jadeos desesperados. Habría jurado que alguien gritaba. Sólo cuando vio a Morgan abrir la puerta bruscamente con expresión alarmada, se dio cuenta de que había sido ella.

Lo miró aterrorizada mientras que inútilmente se llevaba las manos al pecho como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer. Morgan, dándose cuenta del motivo de su estado, la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras ella seguía intentando ahogar sus gritos entre lágrimas.

\- Tranquila... te tengo, princesa, te tengo...- Le susurró al oído.

\- ¡Me hizo esto, me hizo esto! ¡¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?!- Gritó histérica, hasta que finalmente quedó rendida entre los brazos de Derek.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó una y otra vez- Debí haberte advertido.

Emily finalmente se fue calmando hasta que fue capaz de separarse un poco de él. Aún la sostenía, sin embargo, como si temiera que se desvaneciera. Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo habías visto?- Le preguntó confusa.

Él le devolvió una expresión llena de dolor.

\- Me lo enseñaste..- Le explicó- Hace un tiempo. Somos buenos amigos Emily... Te he estado ayudando con las pesadillas desde que volviste.

\- ¿Tengo pesadillas?- Le preguntó desconcertada- ¿Por lo que me hizo?.

Derek afirmó con la cabeza. Emily se quedó cabizbaja durante unos instantes, luego alzó la vista hacia él.

\- Supongo que debo darte las gracias por eso- Le sonrió timidamente. De repente se sintió absolutamente conmovida por la preocupación que vio en sus ojos. Se preguntó por qué parecía sentirse tan culpable. Era algo sin duda que quería averiguar.

\- Siempre- Le dijo él.

Emily frunció el ceño. "Qué expresión tan extraña", pensó, y sin embargo, parecía que él creía que podía entenderla. Se quedó en silencio ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa- La conminó suavemente separándose de ella.- Seguro que tendrás muchas preguntas.

Morgan salió del baño y esperó a que terminara de vestirse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Cuatro meses antes_

 _Volvían de un caso en Florida y se encontraban todos exhaustos. Emily se había refugiado en los asientos del fondo del pasillo, y sostenía en sus manos un libro abierto por la página 33 desde hacía unos diez minutos. Fijó su vista en el resto del equipo. Dormían, casi todos en el extremo opuesto del avión. Derek, hacia el medio, más cerca de ella, pero dejándole espacio. La conocía bien. Aunque había intentado ocultarlo, sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que aquel caso la había afectado. Las víctimas, mujeres morenas, de aproximadamente su edad, y con éxito profesional. Había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta del parecido. La guinda era la cruz que dejaba tallada en sus espaldas con un cuchillo, marcadas... no... marcadas como lo estaba ella._

 _Estaba segura de que si se dormía, se despertaría entre gritos, y lo sabía porque periódicamente le ocurría desde que Doyle había decidido torturarla. Se habían atenuado algo con el tiempo, a veces simplemente se despertaba temblando y asustada, pero aquella noche, aquella noche ella estaba segura de que sería una de las malas, de las apocalípticas, como solía llamarlas irónicamente. Y no tenía ninguna intención de ofrecer ese espectáculo a sus amigos. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para que ellos se preocuparan más de lo que ya lo hacían. No era necesario que supieran lo de sus malas noches. Así que allí estaba ella, sintiendo que los párpados se le cerraban a pesar de las tres tazas de café que llevaba, e intentando centrarse en una lectura que no le interesaba en absoluto._

 _Pero lo estaba haciendo bien, lo estaba haciendo perfectamente._

 _Notó que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, y que otra le ofrecía una taza de café._

 _"Derek...- sonrió- no era necesario..."._

 _Levantó la vista hacia él para agradecerle el detalle y se congeló._

 _\- Hola amor...¿Me has echado de menos?_

 _La voz de Ian resonó en el avión._

 _Intentó gritar, pero casi no podía hablar. Miró hacia sus colegas, sólo para comprobar que seguían durmiendo plácidamente._

 _Ian se sentó a su lado, mientras ella intentaba huir. Pero no podía moverse. Y no podía apartar la vista de él. Su rostro cambió, se hizo más alargado, más pálido y con los ojos más hundidos y más negros y profundos, como dos pozos excavados en el mismo infierno. Era la cara de la muerte, pero también la cara de Ian. Le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa espeluznante e intentó gritar de nuevo, pero tampoco pudo. Ian levantó su mano cadavérica y le acarició el rostro, mientras Emily notaba su respiración agitada bajo su pecho, su piel erizada, y todo su cuerpo invadido por el terror más absoluto. Aquello no podía estar pasando, aquello no podía estar pasando... tenía que ser una pesadilla y sólo tenía que despertar. Salvo que no podía. No podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía gritar, sólo podía permanecer allí, paralizada mientras él recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. Sus dedos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa, y comenzó a abrirlos uno a uno._

 _\- Quiero ver si sigue intacto- Le susurró con una voz que no era la suya. Parecía la voz de un cadáver._

 _"No seas idiota, Emily, los cadáveres no hablan". Sólo que aquel cadáver sí lo hacía._

 _Y Emily, temblando, empezó a rezar en silencio._

 _Cuando terminó de descubrir su pecho, pasó sus dedos por los bordes del trébol quemado a fuego en su piel._

 _\- Eres tan hermosa- Le dijo lascivamente. Sacó su lengua. A Emily le recordó a una serpiente. Luego se acercó a ella._

 _Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas._ _Su_ _garganta_ _pareciò despertar._

 _\- No, por favor no, no me toques... por favor... no lo hagas- Le rogó entre gemidos ahogados. Por fin notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a obedecer, pero no lo suficiente como para apartarlo.- No..., No...¡Ian!- Siguió rogando cada vez más desesperada._

 _Ian la miró con aquellos ojos vacíos, llenos de muerte. Sintió como clavaba sus dientes afilados en su pecho, y su lengua húmeda y fría sobre su piel._

 _Un alarido salió de su garganga mientras que retrocedía aterrorizada golpeándole con sus piernas y sus manos para sacárselo de encima,_ _chillando histérica, gritándole que se alejara, que no la tocara,_ _pero no podía, la tenía acorralad_ _a contra la ventan_ _illa_ _. Notó sus manos sobre sus hombros sacudiéndola._

 _Y su nombre,_

 _\- Emily, Emily... despierta..._

 _Pero sus ojos sólo veían a Ian. Sus ojos, aún abiertos, sólo veían a Ian._

 _\- ¡_ _Emily_ _!.¡Soy yo, Derek!._

 _La voz de Derek resonó, golpeándola y devolviéndola a la realidad. Estaba delante de ella, Derek, sólo Derek,_ _su dulce Derek,_ _que la miraba con aquella expresión preocupada, con sus manos firmes sobre sus hombros._

 _Emily_ _intentó despejar su vista_ _y parpadeó un par de veces,_ _aún confusa. La imagen de Ian seguía viva antes sus ojos. No podía terminar de procesar que Derek_ _._ _e_ _staba sentado en el asiento donde lo había estado Ian hasta hacía_ _solo_ _unos segundos._

 _\- Tranquila, ya pasó- Le habló con voz suave, mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza. Él no lo entendía. "No había pasado, nunca pasaría"._

 _\- Estaba ahí- Le dijo con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos y el miedo dibujado en su rostro- Estaba ahí, justo ahí- Añadió señalando al asiento._

 _\- Fue una pesadilla, Em...Sólo una pesadilla- Continuó él, en voz baja- Está muerto._

 _\- No...- Insistió ella.- Estaba ahí. No va a dejarme nunca en paz...Nunca..._

 _Intentó explicárselo, pero sus palabras se le atascaron en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, y de que el resto del equipo la observaba con evidente preocupación. "Dios, los había despertado a todos", pensó. Se sintió repentinamente expuesta._

 _\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- Yo no quería...- Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de la humedad en sus mejillas- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó avergonzada, notando cómo su respiración se volvía más agitada y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Sus ojos presos del pánico, se fijaron en Derek mientras comenzaba a jadear de forma incontrolada._

 _Éste tiró suavemente de ella, estrechándola con fuerza, calmándola, protegiéndola. Su cuerpo, se tensó ante su contacto, pero él no cedió, no la soltó._

 _\- T_ _ranquila... te tengo_ _, princesa... te tengo- Le susurró_ _secretamente_ _al oído._

 _Y ella por fi_ _n se dio por vencida, permitiendo que_ _su cuerpo se relaja_ _ra_ _entre sus brazo_ _s, mientras lloraba en silencio sobre su pecho._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

El apartamento, su apartamento, le resultó extraño. Normalmente no estaba el tiempo suficiente viviendo en ningún sitio como para tener nada que pudiera considerar un hogar, pero aquel lugar lo parecía. La decoración resultaba cálida, los muebles parecían robustos y de calidad, y había varias fotos del equipo distribuidas por el salón. Un amplio sillón, que se veía demasiado cómodo como para no haber sido una elección concienzudamente realizada, era el corazón de la habitación. La cocina, americana, no tenía ese aspecto inmaculado de la falta de uso. Pudo darse cuenta de que realmente debía sentirse a gusto allí.

Derek estiró su mano hacia ella, indicándole que le diera su bolso y lo dejó en un perchero junto a la puerta. Con un susurro suave la animó a dar un paso adelante y la guió hasta la butaca de la barra de la cocina. Emily tomó asiento, mientras sus ojos seguían registrando cada objeto del apartamento.

Él abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza para él y una soda para ella. Fue directamente a uno de los estantes de la cocina, y cogió un vaso. Vertió un poco de soda en él y se lo ofreció a Emily.

\- No puedes tomar alcohol por los calmantes, así que espero que aún te guste..- Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida- O que ya te gustara hace siete años...- Se rectificó, víctima de su propia confusión temporal.

Emily lo miró con expresión de comprensión.

\- Parece un hogar..- Le señaló en un susurro al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo.

Derek rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

\- Creo que te acabas de perfilar a tí misma.

Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa durante unos segundos hasta que procesó su comentario.

\- Supongo que sí...- Admitió un poco avergonzada.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Quiéres darte una ducha?- Le preguntó sin prácticamente venir a cuento. Emily pensó que sólo intentaba aligerar la situación, aunque en realidad era justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Creo que eso me haría extremadamente feliz- Bromeó exagerando su reacción. Se ganó una pequeña mirada de reproche de Derek.

\- Venga, princesa, te diré dónde está todo.

Emily lo miró perpleja, preguntándose qué clase de relación los unía exactamente para que ella le permitiera utilizar aquel apodo, que parecía tan personal y que seguramente no le habría tolerado a cualquiera.

Se levantó de la butaca y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que lo siguiera. La llevó hasta el dormitorio y luego hasta el baño de éste. Sacó una toalla de un pequeño armarito junto al lavabo y la colocó junto a la ducha. Luego, cogió un albornoz colgado en una percha detrás de la puerta, y lo dejó junto a la toalla.

Emily lo observaba ir de aquí para allá, organizándolo todo. Estaba desconcertada. No había modo de que le pasara desapercibida la familiaridad con la que se había movido por la casa desde que habían llegado.

\- Si necesitas algo más, sólo dímelo, ¿De acuerdo?- Se quedó unos instantes en silencio como si estuviera dudando- En la cómoda tienes pantalones de chándal y blusas de algodón... es lo que te sueles poner para estar en casa...- Le informó tímidamente casi sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

En este punto no la habría sorprendido que supiera donde guardaba su ropa interior. ¿Entraba ese comportamiento en la categoría de "buenos amigos" de la Emily que no recordaba?. Esa mujer le estaba resultando un auténtico misterio, pero aún así, sospechaba que no todos en el equipo sabrían localizar sus objetos personales con tanta facilidad.

La dejó sola para que pudiera asearse, y cerró la puerta tras él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Cuando el Jet hubo aterrizado, nadie discutió que Derek acompañara a Emily hasta su casa. Todos habían optado por dejarle espacio el resto del vuelo. Aún se la veía afectada e incluso sonrojada por la vergüenza de que sus amigos hubieran visto su lado más vulnerable cuando bajó las escalinatas del avión._

 _Derek la llevó en su coche hasta su apartamento e insistió en acompañarla hasta la misma puerta. Cuando Emily lo invitó a entrar, ni siquiera se lo pensó. Estaba esperando a que se lo pidiera. Era ya de madrugada, pero ninguno de los dos tenía sueño._

 _Derek había estado muchas veces en aquella sala. Solían quedar los fines de semana para ver alguna peli, si bien su conocimiento de la casa se limitaba al salón, a la cocina y al aseo._

 _Sentados en las butacas de la barra de la cocina, le ofreció una cerveza y abrió otra para ella._

 _\- Gracias Derek- Le dijo en un susurro._

 _\- Siempre- Le contesto él mirándola a los ojos._

 _Emily le sonrió levemente, reconociendo el significado detrás de aquella simple palabra._

 _Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin Derek lo rompió._

 _\- ¿Por qué no me habias dicho que tenías pesadillas?- Le preguntó con tristeza._

 _A Emily no le pasó desapercibido que había hablado en singular, sin hacer referencia al resto del equipo._

 _\- No lo sé... Supongo que no quería ver esa expresión en tus ojos- Confesó finalmente sintiéndose repentinamente culpable._

 _Derek parpadeó un par de veces, un poco azorado._

 _\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- Lo último que quería era hacerte sentir mal. Sólo quería que supieras que puedes confiar en mí si lo necesitas. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?._

 _Emily asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el suelo._

 _Él le levantó el rostro suavemente, obligándola a mirarlo._

 _\- Puedes contármelo, Emily- Le susurró- No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte._

 _Derek recogió entre sus dedos la única lágrima traidora que rodó por sus mejillas._

 _Emily intentó hablar pero notó que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta._

 _\- Tranquila- Le dijo él con voz calmada- Tómate el tiempo que necesites._

 _Ella tomó aire mientras intentaba reunir valor para continuar. Seguía teniendo miedo, pero la mirada transparente de Derek le dio la suficiente confianza para desahogarse._

 _\- Me hizo algo...- Balbuceó- No está en mi expediente...- Le confesó finalmente- Nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie._

 _Notó la expresión desconcertada de Derek, y se dio cuenta de que sólo había una forma de que lo entendiera. Se puso de pie, y dirigió sus dedos hacia el primer botón de su camisa, deshaciéndolo._

 _Derek frunció el ceño mientras ella bajaba hasta el segundo botón. Suspiró frustada cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar haciendo de aquello una tarea imposible. Sintió las manos de Derek sobre las suyas, apartándolas suavemente para continuar donde ella lo había dejado._

 _Se miraron fijamente mientras los dedos de Derek terminaban el trabajo, en silencio._

 _Cuando por fin deshizo todos los botones, separó los pliegues de la blusa dejando a la vista su pálida piel, sólo cubierta por un sujetador blanco de encaje._

 _Los ojos de Derek se quedaron congelados en el trébol tatuado en su pecho. Ni siquiera había mirado hacia la cicatriz de su estómago, ya la había visto en las fotos del expediente. Pero esto era diferente. Jamás habría imaginado que ese miserable la hubiera marcado como si fuera una propiedad. Tuvo que contenerse para que ella no se diera cuenta de la furia que lo embargó. Sin embargo,Emily sólo necesitó ver sus ojos repentinamente oscurecidos, para darse cuenta de cómo le había afectado. Se sintió extrañamente culpable._

 _\- Lo siento- Se disculpó de forma incoherente, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás._

 _Derek la miró sin comprender. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué se disculpaba?._

 _La tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, igual que había hecho en el avión, abrazándola._

 _\- No- Le dijo junto a su oído- Yo lo siento... Siento no haber llegado antes para salvarte._

 _Emily se apartó de él lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora era ella la que se sentía confusa._

 _\- Me salvaste- Le dijo aún desconcertada por su comentario. Pero él parecía no creerla- Derek- Lo llamó con firmeza- Fuiste tú quien me dio las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Era tu voz diciéndome que me quedara contigo la que oía mientras me desvanecía. Habría muerto si no hubiera sido por ti- Estaba sorprendida de que él no supiera aquello._

 _\- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?- Le preguntó perplejo._

 _\- Claro- Le aseguró Emily- ¡Oh, Dios!. Lo siento por todo. Nunca quise que te sintieras así- Añadió abrazándolo tiernamente._

 _Permanecieron así, en silencio, consolándose el uno al otro._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Emily salió de la ducha y se puso el albornoz, evitando deliberadamente mirar sus cicatrices. Simplemente su mente no podía concebir que Ian le hubiera hecho aquello. Tomó nota mental para pedir su expediente. Quería comprobar con datos objetivos, qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Quizás le sirviera para recordar, aunque si era sincera consigo mismo, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Le habían dicho que casi había muerto. Viendo la cicatriz que tenía en su abdomen, le sorprendía que no lo estuviera.

Se miró al espejo y una sensación de frío helado le recorrió el cuerpo.

" _Déjame ir_ ", le susurró una voz. Sólo que era su reflejo en el espejo el que le hablaba.

Y luego una sensación de calidez. Alguien tomándola de la mano.

 _"Quédate conmigo"._

Se giró con la seguridad de que Derek estaba justo detrás de ella, y se sintió confundida al comprobar que se encontraba sola. Se quedó mirando hacia el hueco vacío de la puerta intentando lidiar con aquella sensación de desasosiego que, de forma repentina, la embargó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Estoy intentando reflejar los sentimientos contradictorios que tendría el personaje de Emily al pasar por una situación así (sobretodo respecto a Doyle). Espero haber logrado también cierta coherencia al mostrar su personalidad, teniendo en cuenta que ella ha cambiado en siete años. También me he planteado si la he mostrado demasiado confiada con Derek, pero he tratado de sugerir sin decirlo expresamente en el capítulo que aunque ha borrado sus recuerdos, los sentimientos que le despierta siguen ahí de alguna manera. No sé si he conseguido que se vea._

En cualquier caso, como siempre, estaré encantada de leer cualquier sugerencia.

Gracias por leer.

 **CAPITULO 3**

Salió del baño y rebuscó entre los cajones de la ropa. Tal y como le había sugerido Derek, se puso un pantalón de chandal y una blusa cómoda. Luego salió del dormitorio. Derek estaba atareado en la cocina, preparando la cena. Pasta. ¿Había elegido ese plato porque sabía que a ella le gustaría?. Supuso que sí.

Se acercó a él.

\- ¿Mejor?- Le preguntó al verla.

Ella se sentó en la butaca.

\- Sí. Gracias.- Lo observó mientras metía la pasta en el agua hirviendo- No tenías que hacer eso.

Derek le regaló una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver de nuevo como entras en éxtasis probando mi receta?.

Su comentario provocó una carcajada en Emily.

\- No puedo recordarlo, pero dudo que me provocaras un orgasmo- Se burló de él.

No fue consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras hasta que vio cómo Derek abría los ojos perplejo, para inmediatamente bajar la vista absolutamente interesado en cómo hervía el agua.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!, lo siento...- Se apresuró a disculparse tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras que notaba el calor subiendo por sus mejillas- No quise decir...- Balbuceó completamente azorada.

"¿Por qué demonios tenía esa capacidad de soltar cosas totalmente inapropiadas en el peor momento?", se regañó a sí misma.

Mientras trataba recuperar el blanco inmaculado de sus mejillas, y el control de su capacidad de hablar, se dio cuenta de que Derek intentaba inútilmente sofocar la risa, mientras simulaba ignorarla vilmente.

Emily le dirigió una expresión de reproche.

\- No es necesario que te escondas, puedo ver perfectamente que te estás riendo de mí- Le regañó fingiendo estar enfadada.

Derek levantó la vista, tratando de mantenerse serio sin demasiado éxito.

\- Contigo, princesa- La rectificó guiñándole el ojo. Por unos segundos había sentido que estaba con la Emily de siempre.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

\- ¿Cómo es que te he permitido que me llames así?.- Le preguntó con absoluta curiosidad.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que simplemente desististe- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa- Aunque creo que en el fondo te gustaba- Añadió ignorando la expresión incrédula de ella.

Cenaron animádamente. Emily soportó la mirada traviesa de Derek cuando probó su plato, y definitivamente tuvo que contenerse para no darle la razón, aunque no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran nuevamente de color rojo encendido.

Luego, Derek la invitó a sentarse junto a él en el sillón. Ella aceptó, un poco extrañada de que no parecía que tuviera intención de marcharse. Puso en marcha el DVD, y en pantalla apareció la cabecera de Buffy Cazavampiros. Emily lo miró atónita.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes que me gusta eso? Siempre me ha dado vergüenza confesarlo.

Derek arqueó las cejas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Te conozco más de lo que crees, princesa.

Otra vez aquel mote. Esta vez ni siquiera le molestó. Quizás fuera verdad después de todo. Quizás realmente le había acabado gustando. Lo estudió detenidamente. Lo "conocía" apenas desde hacía un día, y ya estaba segura de que realmente habían sido muy buenos amigos. ¿O quizás más que eso?. Él no le había hecho ningún comentario que directamente la llevara a pensar algo así. Pero sabía tantas cosas de ella, que no podía evitar planteárselo.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Emily no tenía ninguna intención de interrogarlo sobre esa cuestión, no al menos todavía. Así que se centró en otro tema que le suscitaba dudas.

\- Dijiste que me estabas ayudando con las pesadillas.- Le dijo con suavidad- ¿De qué manera lo hacías?.

Derek la miró un poco perplejo. Emily se dio cuenta de que se estaba debatiendo interiormente.

\- Me estaba quedando aquí contigo...- Susurró. Luego hizo una pausa esperando a que ella reaccionara, pero sólo recibió su expresión interrogante- Me quedaba contigo por las noches, Emily. Te sentías mejor cuando estabas acompañada. Últimamente casi habían desaparecido, o al menos las peores... las apocalípticas, como las llamabas tú- Añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Emily notó cómo su respiración se detenía durante una fracción de segundos. Escrutó los ojos de Derek, pero sólo vio honestidad en ellos.

\- ¿Llevas meses durmiendo en este sillón?- Le preguntó atónita. El sillón desde luego era cómodo, pero no como para convertirlo en el lugar de descanso habitual.

Esperó por una respuesta, que nunca llegó. Derek simplemente, parecía que se había quedado mudo. Emily frunció el ceño, confusa ante su silencio. Su mente de perfiladora hizo el resto del trabajo, y la respuesta que estaba buscando la golpeó repentinamente.

\- No dormías aquí, ¿no?.- Le inquirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Decidimos que no era práctico- Le explicó con sencillez, un poco avergonzado.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba asimilar que llevaba meses compartiendo cama con el hombre que tenía delante. Le quedó claro el motivo por el cuál él sabía perfectamente dónde guardaba su ropa. La cuestión era ¿Habrían compartido algo más que eso?.

\- Derek...- Balbuceó en un susurro.

\- Siempre te he respetado, Em- La interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Emily lo miró desconcertada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?. A su modo de ver el respeto no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella trataba de averiguar. Sólo con ver su expresión, supo que no iba a sacarle nada más.

\- Supongo que por eso no parece que tengas intención de marcharte a casa...- Le dijo ella, al tiempo que intentaba encajar las piezas del puzzle y sobretodo, si ella se encontraría cómoda permitiendo que durmiera junto a ella aquella noche.

\- Creo que el sillón será una buena opción por ahora- Le replicó con una sonrisa, prácticamente adivinando su pensamiento.

No supo cómo, pero Emily se encontró aceptando su propuesta con un simple "está bien".

Se centraron en la pantalla del televisor hasta que Derek la vio bostezando.

\- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar- La conminó con ternura- Si no quieres despertarte entre mis brazos mañana- Bromeó.

\- Estoy bastante segura de que no sería la primera vez- Le dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, expresando su pensamiento en alto.

El silencio de Derek fue absolutamente delatador. Le sonrió con timidez y dándole las buenas noches se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se durmió casi inmediatamente.

Un maullido la despertó. Se sentó en la cama y vio a sus pies un gato mirándola con altanería. Era de color naranja, atigrado, y se parecía un poco al gato de Cheshire. "Como comience a hablar tendré que pedir cita con un psiquiatra", pensó de forma incoherente. Pero afortunadamente no habló. El gato se estiró y de un salto se bajó de la cama, ignorándola ahora totalmente. Emily se levantó para cogerlo. Se dio cuenta de que la ventana de su dormitorio estaba abierta. ¿Sería suyo aquel gato? Parecía moverse como si todo aquello le perteneciera. El gato se dirigió hacia el espejo de su dormitorio y justo cuando Emily extendió los brazos para atraparlo _desapareció_ dentro de él.

Se quedó atónita cuando miró hacia el espejo y se vio a si misma con el felino en brazos.

" _Sergio_ ", le susurraba mientras lo acariciaba.

"¿Sergio?", se preguntó. De pequeña su padre y ella habían recogido un gato de la calle y habían decidido llamarlo así. Pero su madre, se negó a dejarlo en casa y la obligó a llevarlo al refugio de animales. Emily había llorado muchísimo aquel día.

Tocó con sus dedos la superficie del espejo, y se dio cuenta de que podía atravesarlo. Era como si estuviera hecho de agua. Su reflejo pareció alejarse mientras la invitaba con un gesto de la mano a seguirla. Emily no se lo pensó dos veces y lo atravesó, como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Se encontró de nuevo en su dormitorio, y miró alrededor. Estaba sola. Le llegaron murmullos desde la cocina, y se dirigió allí.

Se sentía como un fantasma en una realidad que no era la suya.

Se vio a sí misma en la cocina, hablando con Derek. Parecían absortos en su conversación.

 _"Siento no haber llegado antes para salvarte"_ Le oyó decir a Derek. Estaban practicamente abrazados.

 _"Me salvaste"_ Se oyó decir a si misma " _Habría muerto si no hubiera sido por ti."_

 _"¿Te acuerdas de eso?"_ Le había preguntado él. Parecía sorprendido

Su otro yo, dirigió su vista hacia ella, y la miró a los ojos.

" _Recuerda_ ", le susurró y le señaló su dormitorio.

Emily se adentró en él, pero ya no era su dormitorio.

Ahora estaba en un almacén viejo y se vio a sí misma sentada en una silla. Estaba atada, e Ian se encontraba detrás de ella.

 _"Pasé 7 años en el infierno por culpa de ese anillo. Así que ahora, te voy a dar otro regalo, uno del que no te desharás tan fácilmente"_ , lo oyó decir mientras descubría su pecho.

Emily sintió que se le helaba la sangre. No podía soportar ser testigo de aquello. Su mente aún se negaba a aceptar que Ian se hubiera convertido en un monstruo.

Cerró los ojos y rogó " _¡No quiero ver eso, por favor, no quiero verlo!_ "

Cuando los abrió, la imagen se había desvanecido. Ahora se vio tendida en el suelo con una estaca de madera clavada en su vientre. Tenía frío, mucho frío, igual que le había ocurrido en el baño. Cerró los ojos, asustada, y cuando los abrió era ella la que yacía en aquel piso sucio. Sintió calor en sus manos. Su visión estaba borrosa y sentía muchísimo dolor.

" _Quédate conmigo"_ Oyó la voz de Derek junto a ella.

Se esforzó por centrar su mirada, y por fin pudo ver su rostro

 _"Déjame_ _ir"_ Le dijo ella, como si estuviera recordando los fragmentos de una obra de teatro para una función escolar. Solo que era su propia función.

 _"Quédate_ _conmigo",_ volvió a rogarle. Y entonces Emily lo vio. Vio el _terror_ en sus ojos. Y en ese momento lo supo. No podía hacerle aquello. No podía simplemente rendirse y dejarle así.

Sintió que todo se desvanecia a su alrededor.

Despertó bruscamente, envuelta en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Notó una mano cálida sobre su hombro y cuando se giró vio los ojos de Derek clavados en ella. Estaba casi tan asustado como ella.

\- Estabas conmigo en aquel almacén- Le dijo con absoluta certeza- Me salvaste.

Derek retrocedió unos centímetros, impactado por sus palabras.

\- ¿Lo has recordado?- Le preguntó atónito.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, al tiempo que le hacía sitio en la cama.

\- Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche.

Derek escrutó sus ojos buscando un resquicio de duda en ella. Pero no lo encontró. Así que simplemente se recostó a su lado, y poco después, ambos se durmieron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Después de que se separaron, Derek insistió en quedarse a dormir. No se sentía a gusto dejándola sola después de lo que había ocurrido en el Jet. Emily no se opuso. Sólo con ver la determinación en sus ojos supo que era inútil hacerlo, así que fue a su dormitorio y volvió con una manta y una almohada._

 _Un par de horas después, Derek la oyó gemir en su habitación. Fue a su dormitorio, y se inclinó sobre ella._

 _\- Princesa, tranquila, estoy aquí- Le susurró al oido._

 _Ella abrió los ojos, asustada, sólo para encontrarse los de él fijos en ella._

 _Aquella fue la primera noche que durmió en su cama._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily se despertó primero. Se giró y vio a Derek a su lado. Las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a su mente de forma inmisericorde, incluso aquellos detalles que hubiera preferido no recordar.

Se levantó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo cansado que debía estar. Con lo que sabía de él ahora, podía dar por seguro que no había dormido nada al menos desde su accidente. Debía estar agotado, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno. Sabía que él tenía que volver al trabajo, y ella quería acompañarlo. Hotch le había sugerido que se tomara unos días libres, pero salvo por algún leve mareo y algo de dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de la conmoción que había sufrido, estaba bien, y prefería mantenerse ocupada. Además, quería pedirle a García que le facilitara su expediente.

Moverse por aquella cocina le resultó un poco difícil al principio, hasta que poco a poco consiguió ubicar dónde se encontraba todo. Después de ir de aquí para allá, logró encontrar los ingredientes y el instrumental necesario para preparar unas tortitas, y un zumo.

Oyó un carraspeo detrás de ella, y cuando se giró casí se da de bruces contra Derek, que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- Así que... realmente eres capaz de cocinar.- Le dijo arqueando las cejas.

Ella frunció el ceño, arrugando los labios.

\- ¿Te he estado engañando cinco años sólo para conseguir que cocines para mí?- Se burló de él.

Derek se inclinó sobre ella levemente, provocándole un ligero e inexplicable temblor.

\- Ríete lo que quieras, princesa, pero cuando recuperes la memoria te recordaré cómo te delastaste tú sola- Le susurró al oído.

Ella hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza al tiempo que le dirigía una expresión de reproche.

\- Anda, siéntate. Te serviré.- Le conminó dándole un pequeño empujón.

Derek obedeció sin rechistar y poco después ella se unió a él.

\- No voy a poder convencerte para que te quedes hoy en casa ¿verdad?- Le dijo dando por sentado que la respuesta iba a ser negativa.

Emily simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en la cara. Derek se echó a reir, mientras terminaba de devorar su desayuno. Lo había engañado, y bien, durante todo aquel tiempo. Emily siempre encontraba una excusa para evitar la cocina, y ahora estaba bastante seguro de que alguno de sus desastres culinarios habían sido claramente premeditados.

Perdido en su pensamiento, no notó el cambio en la expresión de ella. De repente, se la encontró mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Se dirigió a ella, igual de intrigado.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole vueltas a algo, y simplemente esperó.

\- ¿Por qué no me has preguntado por el sueño que tuve anoche?- Se sinceró finalmente.

Derek frunció el ceño durante un instante, y permaneció en silencio unos segundos elaborando su respuesta.

\- No sabía si querías contármelo- Le señaló con sencillez.

Ahora era ella la que lo miraba confusa.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a querer contártelo?.- Le inquirió con demasiada vehemencia.

Derek no supo qué contestar a eso. ¿Se había puesto a la defensiva o sólo se lo parecía?.

Ella se dio cuenta de su reacción e inmediatamente se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, no quería ser desagradable- Le dijo con suavidad- Sólo es que me extrañó que no lo hicieras, teniendo en cuenta que soñé contigo.

\- Por lo que me contaste anoche, doy por hecho que no fue un sueño muy agradable... en cualquier caso- Le señaló él con cierta amargura.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ella tomó consciencia del verdadero motivo por el que él había evitado el tema. No quería provocarle más dolor. Instintivamente puso su mano sobre la de él, que se quedó ligeramente paralizado ante su gesto.

La miró desconcertado.

\- Gracias de todas formas- Le dijo ella en un susurro- Por estar allí, conmigo.

\- Siempre- Le contestó él de forma casi inmediata.

Ahora fue ella quien se sintió confusa. Un atisbo de un recuerdo parpadeó en su mente durante unos segundos: Una noche de invierno... y esas palabras. Por un momento notó incluso la nieve en su piel. Luego se evaporó.

\- ¿Sigues aqui, princesa?.

La voz suave de Derek la devolvió a la realidad. Su sonrisa traviesa no podía borrar la preocupación que vio en sus ojos. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Por qué Derek le provocaba ese efecto?. Aún no tenía respuesta para eso.

Así que simplemente intentó aligerar el ambiente.

\- Oye Derek- Le dijo recordando su sueño- ¿Tengo un gato?.

Derek, que acababa de tomar un sorbo del zumo, casi se atraganta con él. Estaba esperando una respuesta profunda y se había encontrado con su repentina curiosidad por un felino.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Se burló ella.

La miró perplejo durante unos segundos, preguntándose cuánto de la Emily que él había conocido existía ya en ella y cuánto de ésta Emily, había destruido Doyle. Siempre había deseado poder borrar su sufrimiento de un plumazo. Delante de él, tenía la prueba de que debía haber tenido más cuidado con sus deseos. ¿Y si no podía recuperar nunca la memoria? ¿Y si la recuperaba y no podía soportar enfrentarse nuevamente a su dolor?. Derek estaba realmente aterrorizado, pero jamás se lo confesaría.

\- Está en casa de Penélope- Le confirmó- Cuando tuviste el accidente y perdiste la memoria, creyó que era mejor librarte de esa responsabilidad por el momento- Añadió mientras observaba su expresión frustrada tratando de recordar- Pero si quieres puedes pedirle que te lo traiga.

\- Sí- Aceptó ella rápidamente- Creo que me gustaría.

Notó cómo Derek intentaba ocultar una evidente sonrisa de burla sin demasiado resultado. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Nada- Dijo él echándose a reir- Es que resulta revelador que te hayas acordado de Sergio. Debe significar más para ti de lo que quieres admitir.

Emily frunció el ceño durante un momento, recordando que efectivamente ese era el nombre que había escuchado en su sueño.

\- Más extraño es que le pusiera ese nombre- Murmuró para sí misma. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró los ojos de Derek clavados en ella en espera de una aclaración- Tuve un gato, cuando era pequeña- Le explicó con naturalidad- O al menos lo tuve alrededor de un par de horas, hasta que mi madre decidió que no era apto para nuestra casa y mi padre y yo tuvimos que llevarlo a una protectora. Le habíamos puesto Sergio, bueno- Se rectificó- En realidad el nombre se lo puso él. De niño había tenido un gato que se llamaba así. Supongo que seguí la tradición familiar, ¿no?.- Terminó el relato con una sonrisa triste.

Notó cómo Derek la miraba absolutamente intrigado y sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó ella repentinamente nerviosa.

\- Emily, hace cinco años que te conozco, y es la primera vez que te oigo hablar de tu padre.

Lo miró un poco confusa. Ahora era ella la que sentía curiosidad por esa Emily del futuro, que parecía haber encontrado una familia en la que confiar, y sin embargo, seguía ocultando su vida privada.

\- No hay mucho que contar realmente- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No le veo desde que tenía diez años.- Dudó un momento preguntándose si aún era así- No le reprocho que haya huído de mi madre, yo también lo habría hecho si hubiera podido, pero habría agradecido que no se hubiera mudado a otro continente- Añadió tratando inútilmente de restarle importancia. Derek podía percibir perfectamente el dolor que se ocultaba detrás de aquellas palabras.

\- Y sin embargo, le pusiste el nombre que él eligió a tu gato.- Le señaló con dulzura.

\- Supongo que sí- Admitió ella en un susurro.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

\- Será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa para ir al trabajo- La conminó finalmente, levantándose de la butaca y extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que lo siguiera. Agradeció haber tenido la previsión de haber recogido algo de ropa de su apartamento antes de llevar a Emily a casa.

Emily simplemente obedeció, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y poco después estaban de camino hacia la UAC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota.- Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño guiño a Sergio ;).


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando. En éste, hay más interacción con el resto del equipo y sus reacciones al conocer un poco mejor la versión de Emily antes de que se uniera a ellos._

 _Además, he añadido un detalle que he tomado directamente de mi historia "Ave Fénix". Tendrá más relevancia en el próximo capítulo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **CAPITULO** **4**_

El trayecto en el ascensor hasta las oficinas, se le hizo realmente extraño, y en nada ayudaban las miradas furtivas que Derek le había estado dirigiendo desde que habían salido del apartamento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Le preguntó desconcertada, cuando lo pilló por enésima vez haciéndolo- No has dejado de mirarme.

Derek apartó la vista avergonzado, pero no había modo de que escapara de aquello.

\- Es solo que te ves diferente- Se sinceró finalmente, con sus ojos clavados, ahora sí sin disimular, directamente en ella.

Emily sabía a qué se refería. Aquella mañana había rebuscado en su armario algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda. Después de descartar una tras otra blusas, faldas, chaquetas y pantalones formales, había encontrado al fondo, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ajustados. Sonrió satisfecha cuando completó su atuendo con unas botas y la guinda, una chaqueta de cuero. Iba completamente de negro. Su maquillaje no era para nada estridente, pero definitivamente el rojo oscuro que lucía en sus labios seguramente no era habitual en su versión 2.0, vista la expresión de Derek. Vistiendo con aquella ropa, se sentía más ella misma, y su forma de caminar incluso, se veía diferente.

\- ¿Es malo?- Le preguntó algo insegura.

\- No- Se apresuró él a contestar- Sólo diferente. No te lo tomes a mal si notas alguna cara de sorpresa.- Le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Emily le devolvió el gesto, agradecida.

Cuando llegaron a la UAC, Derek le hizo un pequeño tour para que fuera capaz de recorrer las oficinas sin perderse, y luego la acompañó hasta su mesa. Se sentía extraña, como si estuviera usurpando el lugar de otra persona. Era a todos los efectos, la chica nueva de la oficina. No podía quejarse del recibimiento, si bien tuvo que soportar alguna expresión confusa, tal y como Derek le había adelantado. Pero había sido sólo al principio, puesto que después, a cada momento, alguno de ellos se acercaba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, a ofrecerle un café o simplemente a verificar que se encontraba bien. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco sobrepasada por tanta atención. Necesitaba contactar con la gente que recordaba y pronto. Si no, estaba convencida de que se iba a volver loca.

Cogió su teléfono móvil. Derek le había tenido que indicar cuál era su código de desbloqueo. "Sabe hasta eso", pensó en aquel momento. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba el primero en su lista de contactos.

Buscó el nombre de Tom en el listado, y marcó el número. Fue realmente agradable escuchar una voz conocida, alguien que la devolviera a la realidad, _a_ _su_ _realidad_. Le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba y tuvo que oír de su boca unas cuanta exclamaciones de sorpresa. Le preguntó por Declan, y recibió todo tipo de información detallada sobre él. Incluida una foto. Ahora estaba perpleja mirando la imagen en su móvil.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó J.J. algo inquieta. Venía acompañada de Reid y de García.

Emily levantó la vista del móvil para mirarlos

\- ¡Oh, sí!- La tranquilizó- Es que he hablado con Tom y me ha enviado una foto actualizada de Declan. Hasta que no la he visto no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que he perdido. Estúpidamente esperaba ver a un niño de 6 años y resulta que ahora es un adolescente de 13- Añadió con la confusión dibujada en su rostro, al tiempo que les mostraba la imagen.

\- Y además, muy guapo- Le señaló García inclinándose para ver la foto.

\- Sí- Susurró ella casi para sí misma- Tiene esa mirada enigmática de Ian...Siempre me hacía estremecer...- Añadió totalmente absorta en el pequeño.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros, percibió inmediatamente la incomodidad que les había provocado aquel comentario.

\- Lo siento... - Se disculpó inmediatamente. "Nueva nota mental", se dijo a sí misma, "No nombrar a Ian como si no te arrepintieras de haberlo conocido".- A veces simplemente pienso en alto... lo hago sin darme cuenta- Añadió intentando excusarse.

\- No pasa nada- La tranquilizó Reid- Desde tu perspectiva, no ha pasado el tiempo.

\- Sí- Admitió ella con un suspiro. Desde su perspectiva había hecho el amor con él hacía solo unos días.

\- Eso me recuerda, que te he traído lo que me pediste- Le señaló García, dejando un pequeño archivo sobre la mesa de Emily- Tu expediente- Dudó un momento- ¿Seguro que quieres verlo?.

\- Sí- Se apresuró a contestar- Realmente necesito saber en qué clase de persona se convirtió, y por qué.

Se dio cuenta de que J.J. no estaba a gusto con su decisión.

\- Estaré bien JJ- Le dijo con voz calmada- Supongo que ya sabéis que soy bastante fuerte.- Añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno...- Aceptó J.J- Pero cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes donde estamos-Se ofreció, solícita.

\- ¿Has podido contactar con alguien más a parte de Tom?- Le preguntó Reid con curiosidad.

Emily apartó la vista del expediente, ahora entre sus manos, para centrarse en sus amigos.

\- No por ahora- Le informó- Intenté contactar con un antiguo amigo, Matthew. Pero no he podido. Hablé con él antes de infiltrarme la última vez- Continuó sin atreverse a repetir el nombre de Doyle- Hace como un año... bueno... ahora realmente no sé cuando fue la última vez que hablé con él- Añadió un poco confusa- Ni siquiera tengo su teléfono en la agenda, pero creo que podré localizarlo a través de algunos amigos comunes.

Notó tres pares de ojos muy abiertos que se miraban entre sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella, intrigada.

Reid iba a hablar, pero J.J. se le adelantó.

\- Nada- Le explicó- Seguro que pronto tendrás noticias- Mintió sintiéndose un poco culpable, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada de advertencia a Reid y García. Consideró que Emily no necesitaba enterarse de aquella manera de que su amigo había muerto. Aún recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado durante aquel caso. Evidentemente tendrían que contárselo, pero ahora mismo ellos eran tres desconocidos. No sabía cómo podría tomárselo dado el estado en que se encontraba. Hablaría con Reid y García de ello, antes de hacer nada más.

Se hizo un extraño silencio. Emily realmente empezaba a hartarse de aquellas situaciones incómodas que se producían a veces. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ella se había enfrentado a multitud de situaciones peligrosas, no necesitaba que la trataran como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

La campana les salvó cuando Rossi se acercó para que acudieran a la sala de reuniones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, Emily simplemente se mantuvo callada, observando la interacción del equipo y aprendiendo de nuevo a integrarse en él, mientras que Penélope exponía el caso con ayuda de una pantalla.

\- Estos son Jason Smith, Robert Maxwell y Brian Wilson- Explicó mostrando las fotos de tres cadáveres de aspecto físico y edad similar- Los tres han muerto en el intervalo de dos semanas, y la policía de Annapolis, en Maryland, está muy preocupada porque un cuarto hombre, Jake Hudson, desapareció en el día de ayer y temen que sea una nueva víctima- Añadió mostrando esta vez la imagen de un hombre sonriente, moreno, de ojos claros y de alrededor de 40 años- Todos han aparecido en habitaciones de hotel, pero nadie ha podido identificar a la mujer misteriosa que los han dejado en este estado.

\- Espera, ¿Ya saben que es una mujer?- Preguntó Reid.

\- Sí... o al menos eso parecen confirmar las cámaras del hotel... Tenéis fotos en vuestro expediente, pero podéis verlo aquí- Dijo pulsando el botón del mando para dar paso a las imágenes de vídeo del interior de un ascensor. Se veía a la tercera víctima subiendo a la habitación acompañado de una mujer rubia, vestida con un traje corto y ajustado, y poco después, la misma tomando de nuevo el ascensor, sola. Era imposible identificar su rostro, puesto que siempre le daba la espalda a la cámara.

Todo el equipo, incluida Emily se centraron en estudiar las imágenes. Había grabaciones también del primer hotel, esta vez la mujer era morena, lo que evidenciaba que cambiaba su aspecto para que no la reconocieran. De la segunda víctima no había imágenes.

Rossi, que estaba absorto observando las heridas de las victimas, resumió parte del informe de la policía.

\- A las tres víctimas les clavaron un objeto afilado, pero no se encontró arma del crimen y no parece que en ese escueto vestido que lleva pudiera esconder algo- Señaló hacia las imágenes donde se veía a la sudes.

\- ¿Un cuchillo?, podría llevarlo consigo...- Sugirió Reid.

\- No- Dijo JJ- Las heridas no parecen corresponderse con las de un cuchillo, según el informe forense. Al parecer debía ser un objeto más romo pero con la punta afilada, como si fuera una especie de ¿estaca?- Añadió mirando hacia el resto.

\- ¿Esto va de vampiros?- Se burló Derek.

\- Lo dudo- Dijo Hotch, ignorando la broma- En realidad, partimos casi de cero.

Emily se quedó absorta mirando la imagen de la mujer en la pantalla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en pie.

\- ¿Ves algo, Emily?- Le preguntó Hotch sorpresívamente, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Se giró hacia el resto con el ceño fruncido, e inmediatamente volvió a la pantalla.

\- Penélope, ¿puedes acercar más la imagen de la mujer?

\- Sí, claro- Dijo ella, sin saber muy bien qué había visto. Mostró un primer plano de su cabeza, aunque con aquella peluca no podían deducir nada.

\- No- La rectificó- Sus pies. Quiero ver sus zapatos

García, la miró confusa, pero obedeció. Emily no podía ver el equipo pero el silencio detrás de ella, le indicó que estaban todos expectantes.

La imagen de unos zapatos rojos con tacón de aguja apareció en pantalla.

\- ¿Crees que los mató con eso?- Preguntó sorprendido Reid.

\- ¿Con unos stilettos?- Añadió J.J., no menos atónita.

Emily ni siquiera se giró, concentrada en los zapatos.

\- Una vez le clavé uno de esos en la garganta a un tipo en Praga, y te aseguro que no vivió para contarlo- Explicó, casi sin pensar, como si aquello fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Se acercó un poco más a la pantalla- Parecen de Louboutin... aunque personalmente prefiero a Blahnik... Son más... ¿Certeros?... Profundizan más- Añadió sin acabar de encontrar la palabra que buscaba- En cualquier caso indica que tiene recursos económicos para poder comprarlos...

Sólo cuando de reojo vio a Penélope mirándola con ojos desorbitados, se dio cuenta del silencio que se había hecho en la sala. Se volvió hacia el resto del equipo, y se encontró con sus expresiones estupefactas. Derek, además de estupefacto, parecía horrorizado, como si la hubiera visto por primera vez.. "Mierda", pensó mientras se acordaba de toda la familia de Clyde. Desde luego cuando le había dicho que sabían todo de ella, no se refería realmente a "todo".

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior- Sospecho que no estabais al tanto de esa parte...- Continuó casi avergonzada.

\- No...- Susurró Reid totalmente confundido- Y realmente no estoy seguro de que quiera estarlo...

\- En mi defensa diré que era uno de los "chicos malos"- Bromeó para sacarle hierro al asunto, pero inesperadamente consiguió el efecto contrario. "Otra vez, ¡mierda!", se reprendió a si misma.

Se instaló durante unos segundos un incómodo silencio que finalmente Hotch interrumpió con un carraspeo.

\- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- Ordenó levantándose de su silla. El resto lo siguió- Emily, quiero que te quedes con García. Has tenido una conmoción cerebral y no quiero que estés aún en el campo. Ayudarás desde aquí.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó- Pero soy perfectamente capaz de desenvolverme en el campo- Añadió con evidente disgusto.

\- Créeme que nadie lo duda- Le dijo Rossi con ironía, justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Se quedó a solas con Penélope.

\- ¿Unos stilettos?- Le preguntó estupefacta- ¿En serio?.

Emily se encogió de hombros, con expresión inocente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El caso se había resuelto más rápidamente de lo que habían esperado. La pista de los zapatos, fue la clave, en realidad. Reid había triangulado la zona de actuación de la sudes, y resultó que dentro de ella, sólo había una tienda donde vendieran esos zapatos. A través del perfil, pudieron reducir las posibles sospechosas, y llegaron a tiempo de rescatar a la última víctima. Por su parte, Emily se alegró de confirmar que sus capacidades para perfilar, seguían intactas.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para los planes que las dos rubias habían acordado para ella.

No sabía cómo exactamente había terminado celebrando una "noche de chicas", junto con J.J. y García en casa de ésta última. Habían sido tan amables con ella desde el accidente, que se vio incapaz de rechazar su invitación. Así que allí estaba ella, sentada en un cómodo sofá, con las que se suponía que eran sus mejores amigas, rodeadas de comida poco saludable y alcohol.

\- ¿Has conseguido recordar algo?- Le preguntó con curiosidad Penélope, ignorando la mirada de reproche que J.J. le dirigió. Habían acordado no presionarla, algo más fácil de decir que de hacer para García.

Emily no se molestó por la pregunta, pero realmente no tenía una respuesta clara para ella.

\- No demasiado... Sólo flashes en realidad. Ni siquiera sé interpretarlos muy bien- Les explicó un poco frustrada, evitando deliberadamente hablarle de su sueño de la noche anterior.

J.J. le sonrió y la tomó de la mano. A Emily ya no le resultaban raros sus gestos cariñosos. Era la primera persona que había visto al despertar, así que de algún modo se sentía conectada con ella. Y con respecto a la rubia colorida, aquel era otro tema. Era básicamente imposible decirle que no a nada. Jamás había conocido a alguien así.

\- Por ejemplo- Explicó dirigiéndose a ésta última- Cuando pienso en ti, sólo veo imágenes de unicornios y ponis de colores... Quiero decir... Sé que es un recuerdo porque los vi esta mañana en tu oficina, pero ya pensaba en ello antes de confirmarlo.

Las dos amigas se miraron entre sí, y estallaron en carcajadas. Emily se sintió realmente confusa.

\- ¡Ey!, no te preocupes- La tranquilizo J.J.- Al fin y al cabo estás recordando.

\- Sí, lo sé- Admitió- Es que hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber que resulta un poco frustrante.

\- Pero puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras- Se ofreció rápidamente García regalándole una gran sonrisa- Somos tus mejores amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras.

"Pues voy a tener que suponer que es así", pensó Emily. Aunque en realidad no había nada en ellas que la hiciera desconfiar, y esa era una sensación bastante extraña para ella.

Se quedó ensimismada durante unos segundos intentando decidir qué preguntar. Finalmente dedujo que si alguien podía darle datos sobre su vida personal, eran precisamente ellas dos.

\- Yo...- Balbuceó dudando un poco. García y J.J. la miraron expectantes- ¿Estoy con alguien?... Quiero decir... ¿estoy saliendo con alguien?. En realidad, quería preguntarles por Derek, pero prefirió ir con precaución.

De todas las preguntas que podía hacerles, aquella era la que menos esperaban.

\- No- Le respondió J.J- Bueno, al menos nada serio, que sepamos. Si estuvieras en una relación así, nos lo habrías dicho- Añadió un poco desconcertada.

\- Claro... Supongo..- Dijo Emily. Pero aún le seguía la idea rondando por la cabeza.

Finalmente, se armó de valor para preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

\- ¿Y Derek?- Susurró con cierta timidez.

J.J. y García volvieron a mirarse entre sí, sin comprender.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con Derek?- Le preguntó con curiosidad Penélope. Por un momento pensó que le iba a confesar que se había enamorado de él en solo unos días. Y sonrió ante la vergüenza que pasaría cuando recuperara la memoria.

\- ¿Hay algo entre nosotros?- Preguntó- Se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa- Añadió para aclararles el origen de sus dudas.

Sus amigas sonrieron con un "Ahhh" muy largo.

\- No te preocupes. Es que desde que volviste... no ahora... sino la otra vez... siempre está pendiente de ti.- Le explicó rápidamente García- No es tan raro que unos acabemos durmiendo en casa de otros. Al final, somos una familia.

Emily se debería haber sentido aliviada, pero no fue así. J.J. leyó el desconcierto en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó un poco inquieta.

Emily dudó un momento antes de continuar.

\- Nada- Intentó parecer despreocupada, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito- Es sólo que me cuesta entender que sea tan normal que lleve meses durmiendo en mi apartamento.

Los ojos abiertos como platos de las dos rubias, le indicaron claramente que desconocían ese dato.

\- ¡¿Meses?!- Exclamaron al unísono.

El nivel de confusión de Emily, se elevó hasta casi la cúspide, y se alegró de no haber mencionado que además, compartía su cama.

\- Emily, ¿Derek te dijo eso?- La interrogó J.J., atónita- ¿Que lleva meses durmiendo en tu apartamento?.

\- Por lo visto tengo pesadillas...- Explicó sintiéndose un poco tonta- ¿Es raro que haga eso?, es decir... yo no lo conozco tanto como vosotras...y no sé... yo...- Balbuceó incapaz de aclarar su pensamiento.

J.J y García,. por supuesto conocían el dato de las pesadillas. Aunque Emily no quería hablar nunca de ello, J.J. lo habia presenciado personalmente en el Jet, y ver a Emily aterrorizada en una esquina intentando librarse del fantasma de Doyle, era una imagen que difícilmente podría olvidar. Lo que nunca habría imaginado era que Derek se hubiera vuelto tan protector como para llegar a ese extremo.

\- No...- Se apresuró a calmarla García- Bueno... no es muy habitual, pero conociendo a Derek... quizás...- Añadió, aunque ella misma tenía serias dudas de todo aquello. Sabía que Emily había pasado las Navidades en Chicago, con la familia de Derek, pero en aquel momento lo encontró hasta normal. La opción era que Emily se quedara sola en Virginia. Ahora ya no estaba segura de qué pensar.

\- Pero eso no es lo que es que me llama la atención- J.J. dirigió una breve mirada hacia Penélope antes de fijar su vista en Emily- Lo que me resulta muy extraño es que _los dos lo hayáis mantenido en secreto_.

Y el nivel de confusión de Emily llegó definitivamente a lo más alto de la cúspide.

J.J. se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que García iba a expresar en voz alta lo que ambas habían deducido de todo aquello: Que desde luego, su relación había ido más allá de una simple amistad. ¿Hasta donde? Era imposible saberlo.

La silenció con una expresión de advertencia.

J.J. de repente se sintió incómoda con aquella conversación. Era como si estuvieran hablando a espaldas de Emily, lo cual era absurdo, ya que se encontraba frente a ella. Sin embargo, estaba más que segura de que si no sabían nada de aquello, era porque Emily, la Emily que podía recordar su pasado, no deseaba que nadie se enterara.

Luego se volvió hacia la morena.

\- Em- Le dijo con suavidad- Creo que realmente debes hablar con él si quieres averiguar algo más... Y que no deberías comentarle ésto a nadie más -Añadió tomándola de la mano.

Emily supo leer entre lineas, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Continuaron contándole anécdotas del equipo, ayudándola a descubrir una imagen de sí misma que en cierto modo la sorprendió, pero no volvieron a mencionar el tema de Derek.

Se quedaron a dormir en casa de García y cuando despertó, tuvo la sensación de que durante la noche había vuelto a la escena del almacén. Estaba bastante segura de que Ian la había visitado en sueños, pero simplemente no podía recordar los detalles. En realidad, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Después de que salieron de casa de Penélope, J.J. la llevó en su coche hasta su apartamento. Se despidieron con un abrazo, y Emily le dio las gracias. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar del coche, J.J. la detuvo.

\- Espera, casi me olvido- Le dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso.

Emily la observó, totalmente intrigada.

Por fin J.J sacó una cajita pequeña, de joyería y se la entregó.

\- Cuando volvimos a la casa del sudes, lo encontré en el suelo del sótano. Se te debió caer durante el forcejeo.

Emily abrió la cajita y miró intrigada el pequeño colgante que había en su interior.

\- Tenía el cierre roto, y lo llevé a reparar. Lo recogí ayer por la mañana. Se me olvidó dártelo.

\- Es precioso- Susurró Emily mientras tomaba la delicada cadena entre sus manos y observaba el pequeño ave fénix que colgaba de ella. ¿De dónde salió?.

Recibió una sonrisa traviesa de J.J. Emily ahora estaba realmente confusa.

\- Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Derek- Le dijo con complicidad- La primera vez que te lo vi fue cuando volviste de pasar las Navidades en Chicago... con su familia.

Ahora Emily ya no estaba confusa, ahora estaba absolutamente sorprendida. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta "O".

\- No te lo contó, deduzco...- Añadió con una pequeña risita.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- Tu crees que ha pasado algo entre nosotros, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó en voz baja. Ahora que estaba a solas con ella, se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente.

J.J. pareció reflexionar durante unos instantes su respuesta.

\- Creo que en el fondo, sabes la respuesta, Emily.- Le contestó con suavidad.

Emily asintió levemente, en señal de comprensión.

Sabía la respuesta, sólo que debía tener el valor suficiente para aceptarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_Les dejo el capitulo 5. Os adelanto un poco que el capítulo 6 se centrará en Matthew Benton (tengo una duda, por cierto, no controlo nada el inglés, ¿alguien podría decirme como se escribe el apellido de John?), lo tengo prácticamente terminado, pero esperaré a mañana porque me estoy dando cuenta de que cada vez me salen más largos los capítulos y no quiero matar de aburrimiento a nadie XD :). De hecho, pensé en acortar este, pero finalmente lo he dejado tal cual. Intentaré no alargarme demasiado en el resto. Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 7, que es uno de los que más he disfrutado escribiendo desde que empecé a publicar, y me apetece mucho que lo leáis._

 _Espero también que nadie se esté liando con las escenas retrospectivas, he procurado seguir un orden cronológico entre ellas. Si a alguien le resultan confusas, que me lo diga, por favor._

 _Quiero dar las gracias a los que dejáis comentarios, siempre es agradable saber si la historia está gustando, porque estoy poniendo mucho cariño en ella, y me sirve de motivación a la hora de escribir. Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva será bien recibida._

 **CAPITULO 5**

Cuando llegó a su apartamento se sintió un poco inquieta por encontrarse allí sola. En realidad, siempre había estado acompañada desde que había dejado el hospital, y ahora tenía la sensación de que estaba perdida. Como el día anterior se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de García, Derek le había dicho que aprovecharía para trabajar un rato en la restauración de una casa que había comprado. Se sorprendió al saber que era algo que hacía a menudo. Sabía que volvería al atardecer, así que tenía todo el día libre para ella sola.

Se duchó y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose algo mas cómodo. Era Domingo, y hasta el día siguiente no tenía que ir a trabajar, así que podría relajarse tranquilamente mientras lo esperaba.

Había dejado la cajita con el colgante en la barra de la cocina. Lo cogió y se sentó frente al tocador de su habitación. Lo examinó detenidamente. La cadena era de oro blanco, al igual que la base del colgante, pero luego tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en las alas y en los ojos, coloreándolo. Era absolutamente hermoso y estaba segura de que, si realmente Derek lo había comprado para ella, le habia costado una pequeña fortuna.

Lo levantó, observándolo mientras lo balanceaba ligeramente antes sus ojos.

Se había sentado delante de aquel espejo, por un motivo.

"Recuerda"- Susurró cerrando los ojos.

Las imágenes se sucedieron una tras otra. Una sala presidida por un enorme árbol de Navidad, Derek sonriéndole mientras ella habría los regalos, la familia de Derek ¿sus hermanas y su madre?, rodeándolos, luego..., luego...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Dos meses antes_

 _Derek llevaba días insistiéndole para que lo acompañara a pasar las Navidades en Chicago con su familia. Aunque las pesadillas eran cada vez mas infrecuentes y menos intensas, no le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola. Finalmente ella había cedido y había bromeado con él advirtiéndole del interrogatorio que iban a tener que soportar cuando García se enterara. Habían incluso apostado cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en contárselo al resto del equipo. Derek había dicho que un par de días, y Emily que no llegaría a 24 horas. Evidentemente, ganó ella, y ahora él le debía una cena._

 _Emily estaba realmente nerviosa cuando apareció en casa de los Morgan, con Derek agarrándola de la mano para intentar controlar su temblor. Se quedó tiesa en la puerta, hasta que la madre de Derek- que le había insistido desde un primer momento en que la llamara Fran- la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa con un abrazo de oso. Luego hubo más abrazos. Los de las dos traviesas hermanas de Derek, Sarah y Desiree, que corretearon a su alrededor sin ocultar su entusiasmo por el hecho de que su hermano había traído a una mujer a casa "por primera vez en la historia de la familia de Morgan", como se encargaron de recalcar una y otra vez para vergüenza de ambos. Emily sintió como se ruborizaba ante tanta atención. Ya las había conocido unos años antes, pero esto era claramente más personal._

 _Se quedó horrorizada cuando Fran atrapó a su hijo, llevándolo a un lado, dejándola a solas con las dos hermanas, que no paraban de hacerle preguntas como si estuvieran disparando como una ametralladora. "En realidad esto es peor", había pensado ella._

 _Notó como Derek abría los ojos, sorprendido, después de que su madre le susurrara algo al oído, y luego miraba hacia Emily con cara de circunstancias, para volver la vista de nuevo hacia Fran._

 _\- Sólo somos amigos, mamá- Lo oyó decir._

 _Emily frunció el ceño absolutamente confundida, mientras que observaba cómo ambos se acercaban de nuevo hasta donde estaba ella._

 _\- Derek te acompañará a la habitación de invitados, querida- Le dijo amablemente mirando de reojo a su hijo, quien le devolvió una mirada de reproche._

 _La guió hasta un pequeño dormitorio con un enorme ventanal, amueblado con sencillez. Resultaba cálido y acogedor. Derek cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, a riesgo de suscitar suspicacias entres sus dos revoltosas hermanas._

 _\- Lo siento- Se disculpó sentándose en la cama- A veces pueden resultar realmente exasperantes._

 _Emily sonrió, tomando asiento a su lado. Era una bonita cama de hierro forjado, cubierta por un edredón de flores en tonos suaves._

 _\- Deberías estar orgulloso de la familia que tienes- Le dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro e inclinando la cabeza sobre él durante unos instantes. Estaba agotada. Al día siguiente sería Navidad y ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar la cena de esa noche. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirarle- ¿Qué fue eso con tu madre?- Le preguntó con curiosidad._

 _\- ¡Oh!- Titubeó sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo- Quería saber si ibas a dormir conmigo...No estaba muy segura._

 _Ahora entendía por qué le había dicho que sólo eran amigos._

 _\- Me imagino la cara que pondría si se enterara de que, de hecho, ya dormimos juntos- Le señaló con expresión traviesa._

 _Derek abrió los ojos incrédulo._

 _\- Creo que no se refería exactamente a esa forma de compartir cama- La corrigió negando con la cabeza..- Y por tu bien, será mejor que no se entere, si no quieres que empiece a especular sin motivo._

 _Emily se levantó de la cama con más brusquedad de lo que pretendía. No sabía por qué, pero aquel comentario la había molestado un poco._

 _Él se dio cuenta de su reacción y se incorporó, quedándose detrás de ella._

 _\- Oye, ¿Estás bien?. ¿He dicho algo?- Le preguntó preocupado al tiempo que con su mano rozaba su hombro._

 _Vio como ella bajaba la cabeza durante unos instantes hasta que se giró hacia él._

 _\- No... no pasa nada. Lo siento- Se disculpó- Es que estoy cansada._

 _La miró desconcertado. Sabía que mentía._ _Hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir para enfrentarla._

 _\- ¿Hay motivos para que especule?- Le preguntó directamente._

 _Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba aquella pregunta y tampoco se lo podía reprochar. Ella era la que se había enojado, en primer lugar._

 _\- No lo sé, Derek- Le respondió con sus ojos fijos en él- Dímelo tú. ¿Por qué aún duermes en mi cama si ya apenas tengo pesadillas?._

 _Ahora el que se quedó atónito fue él. Cuando iba a contestar, sonaron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Suspiró con frustración mientras se acercaba_ _a la misma_ _para encontrarse con Desiree tras ella._

 _\- Mamá dice que bajes. Quiere que vayas a comprar un par de cosas para la cena- Le informó mirando alternativamente a ambos. Era evidente que había interrumpido algo importante._

 _Derek resopló y sin decir nada salió de la habitación._

 _\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó preocupada Desiree._

 _\- Sí, claro- Le contestó Emily restándole importancia mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas de su bolso- Ya sabes, a veces puede ser un poco..._

 _-_ _¿Cómo un grano en el culo?- Completó la frase por ella, haciendo que Emily se echara a reír._

 _\- Sí, algo así- Le confirmó- Aunque yo iba a ser_ _más_ _sutil._

 _\- Te diré una cosa, Emily- Le dijo llamando su atención- Con Derek siempre funcionan mejor las cosas directas que las sutilezas- Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que la comprendía- Puedes pone_ _r_ _le un saco de boxeo delante y no lo verá hasta que l_ _o_ _golpees con él en la cara- Añadió haciéndole un guiño- Te he dejado toallas en el baño. Cuando quieras bajar, estaremos_ _en la cocina._

 _Se despidió con una sonrisa, dejando a Emily realmente confundid_ _a. "Pues vaya dos nos hemos juntado", pensó de forma casi inmediata._

 _C_ _uando bajó, Fran estaba en la cocina y no había rastro del resto de la familia Morgan. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que estar a solas con la madre de Derek no la ponía nerviosa._ _Se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, como paralizada._

 _\- Entra Emily- La invitó a pasar- Puedes ayudarme con la cena... Derek aún no ha vuelto y mis otras dos ingratas hijas se han ido a comprar un par de regalos de última hora._

 _Era imposible resistirse a la amabilidad y a la calidez de aquella mujer._

 _Cinco minutos después, ambas estaban afanadas en preparar la cena. Habían conseguido organizarse rápidamente y trabajaban absolutamente coordinadas._

 _Emily estaba preparando una salsa bechamel cuando notó los ojos perplejos de Fran sobre ella. Por un momento temió que se hubiera equivocado con algún ingrediente._

 _\- ¿He hecho algo mal?- Le preguntó un poco nerviosa._

 _Fran parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar._

 _\- No. Al contrario. Derek me había prevenido especialmente sobre tu falta de dotes para la cocina. Habló algo sobre unas tortitas quemadas y un incendio hace un_ _tiempo_ _..., y ahora me doy cuenta de que te manejas sorprendentemente bien._

 _Emily se echó a reir._

 _\- Por favor... No vayas a decírselo... Llevo cinco años engañándole para que cocine_ _é_ _l cada vez que viene a casa._

 _\- Eres una jovencita realmente_ _astuta_ _\- Le dijo con admiración-_ _En casa nunca conseguí ni siquiera que friera un huevo._

 _\- Bueno...- Bromeó Emily- He de decir que es un auténtico virtuoso de la pasta.- Casi se sonrojó al recordar cómo se había relamido de placer la primera vez que se la había preparado. Derek se lo estuvo recordando durante semanas._

 _De nuevo not_ _ó_ _los ojos escrutadores de Fran sobre ella._

 _\- ¿Y eso de que cocine para ti?- Le preguntó co_ _n fingido desinterés_ _\- ¿Sucede muy a menudo?_

 _Emily captó perfectamente la indirecta._

 _\- Bastante, últimamente...- Le contestó con una tímida sonrisa._

 _Fran la miró complacida durante unos instantes hasta hacerla sonrojar, pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente volviò la vista hacia la tabla donde estaba cortando la cebolla, y pronto cambiaron de tema. Fran Morgan sabia exactamente cuándo se debía recoger_ _el hilo de_ _la caña de pescar._

 _Cenaron en familia, entre risas y anécdotas especialmente a costa de Derek. Emily disfrutaba de la interacción entre ellos. Nunca había tenido_ _algo así_ _en su casa, y agradecía el esfuerzo que todos ponían en incluirla._

 _Después de cenar, Fran les sirvió una última copa de licor, antes de irse a dormir._

 _\- Derek nos dijo que te tuviste que marchar un tiempo. Que te hirieron durante un caso- Dijo repentinamente Desiree._

 _Emily abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida por la inesperada pregunta y de reojo vio como Derek la miraba con expresion de disculpa_

 _\- ¡Desiree!- Le llamó la atención Fran Morgan, escadalizada por el comentario inoportuno. Derek no les había contado demasiado de aquella historia, pero sabía que había sido algo bastante grave y sobretodo sabía lo mal que su hijo lo había pasado. Pocas veces lo había visto tan devastado._

 _\- ¡Oh!-_ _Dijo ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- Es que tengo esta tendencia innata a ponerme en situaciones de peligro... - Se burló de si misma- Pero gracias a eso tengo una colección completa de cicatrices- Añadió riendo._

 _\- Realmente deberías de dejar de bromear con eso- Oyó a Derek a su lado. Se podía notar perfectamente el dolor bajo aquellas palabras._

 _Se hizo un silencio en la mesa durante unos segundos._

 _\- Lo siento- Se disculpó ella sintiéndose como una estúpida. Había conseguido el efecto contrario al que pretendía- Sólo estaba tratando de restarle importancia. No pensé..._

 _Derek la miró desconcertado._

 _\- ¿Cómo exactamente se le resta importancia a ver a alguien que quieres morir entre tus brazos?.- Le preguntó con amargura._

 _Aquel comentario golpeó a Emily como si la hubieran lanzado contra un muro de ladrillo. Se reprendió a sí misma por no recordar que Derek ya había visto a su padre morir delante de él. Verla a ella, tenía que haber reavivado aquel trauma._

 _\- Derek...- Le advirtió su madre, mientras que sus hermanas se intercambiaban miradas entre sí._

 _\- No morí, Derek. Estoy aquí...- Le susurró casi sin voz, mirándole a los ojos._

 _-_ _No lo estuviste durante seis meses._ _\- Le replicó él sin apartar la mirada._

 _De nuevo aquel silencio._

 _\- Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir- Les interrumpió Fran poniéndose de pie- Mañana será otro día y veremos las cosas de otra manera. Y además- Añadió fijando sus ojos directamente en su hijo- mañana, quizás alguien deba disculparse._

 _No hubo objeciones por ninguna de las partes._

 _Un par de horas después, Fran bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua cuando le pareció oír gemir débilmente a Emily dentro de la habitación. Aguzó el oído y se alarmó un poco cuando distinguió perfectamente que estaba llorando. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a su cama. Estaba dormida, y efectivamente, lloraba en sueños._

 _La zarandeó suavemente._

 _\- Emily- La llamó un par de veces en voz baja- Cielo, despierta._

 _Ella abrió bruscamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor asustada, hasta que fij_ _ó la vista_ _en Fran._

 _\- Lo siento- Se disculpó inmediatamente- Yo.. No quería despertar a nadie...- Continuó totalmente avergonzada._

 _\- No te preocupes- La calmó Fran- No lo has hecho. Bajaba a por un vaso de agua y te oí. ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?... ¿Quieres que llame a Derek?- Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había preguntado aquello._

 _\- No- Negó ella con la cabeza- Gracias- Vaciló un poco antes de continuar- No quiero preocuparle sin motivo. Ya ha perdido demasiadas noches de sueño por mi culpa- Añadió sin ser consciente de lo que sus palabras revelaban._

 _Fran_ _la miró con curiosidad, sacando sus propias conclusiones. Sin embargo, prefirió ser prudente y_ _, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó. le dio un beso en la frente y l_ _uego_ _las buenas noches._

 _Al día siguiente era la mañana de Navidad. Unas exaltadas Desiree y Sarah despertaron al resto de la familia entre grititos y saltos. Arrastraron a Emily hacia la sala y la sentaron_ _junto_ _al_ _árbol. Derek y su madre bajaron momentos después, ante los gritos descontrolados de las dos hermanas._ _Derek se acercó a Emily intentando no llamar demasiado la atención del resto de su familia, y le susurró al oído "Lo siento". Ella se giró hacia él para enfrentarse a su mirada, tremendamente arrepentida. No le dijo nada, simplemente le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió levemente. Notó los ojos de Fran Morgan clavados en ella. Cuando se volvió se ruborizó ligeramente ante su expresión cómplice._

 _El momento fue interrumpido por las hermanas de Derek que estaban ya abriendo los regalos, entusiasmadas._ _Derek se sorprendió al ver a Emily tan alegre. Hasta donde él sabía, detestaba la Navidad. Sospechaba que lo que en realidad detestaba, era pasarla con su propia familia. No le costaba imaginársela en una casa rodeada de niños._

 _Cuando le llegó el turno a Emily, agradeció profundamente que ellas se hubieran preocupado de comprarle algunos detalles. Finalmente sólo quedó en el árbol los regalos que ella y Derek se habían comprado entre sí._

 _\- ¿Donde has conseguido esto?- Le preguntó atónito cuando abrió una primera edición de "Matadero Cinco"._

 _\- Una chica sabe...- Bromeó ella encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¡Guau!- Exclamó Sarah exageradamente afectada- Hermano, creo que no deberías dejarla escapar...- Se burló, totalmente inconsciente de la mirada estupefacta de Derek y el sonrojo repentino en las mejillas de Emily. De lo que sí fue plenamente consciente_ _fue_ _de la genuina mirada de advertencia Fran Morgan._

 _-_ _¡Abre el tuyo, Emily!- La animó Desiree, dándole un codazo a su hermana y entregándole el obsequio de Derek. Una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rojo brillante._

 _E_ _mily miró de reojo hacia Derek, aún avergonzada por el comentario de Sarah, y con sumo cuidado abrió su regalo. Un suave jadeo salió de su garganta cuando vio el pequeño colgante de un ave fenix de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de brillantes. Se quedó atónita sabiendo que aquello le tenía que haber costado al menos un_ _par de_ _mes_ _es_ _de salario. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar por parte tanto de las hermanas como de la madre._

 _\- Derek...- Balbuceó- No puedo aceptarlo._

 _\- Claro que puedes- Le dijo él cogiendo el colgante entre sus manos- Date la vuelta, te lo pondré._

 _Emily se giró, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando se dio cuenta de las sonrisas de satisfacción que lucía el resto de la familia Morgan. Derek le apartó el pelo suavemente y con delicadeza_ _se lo colocó. Cuando ella se volvió hacia él, se encontró perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos._

 _\- Chicas, venid a ayudarme en la cocina._

 _Oyó a Fran Morgan conminar a sus hijas, que protestando inútilmente, finalmente la siguieron, dejándolos a los dos solos en la sala._

 _\- Me recordó a ti. Siempre resurge de sus cenizas, como tú- Le dijo con suavidad._

 _Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, sabiendo a qué se refería._

 _\- Gracias- Dudó durante unos segundos debatiéndose en seguir o no su instinto. Las palabras de Desiree resonaron en su mente y finalmente se inclinó hacia él, besándolo dulcemente en los labios._

 _El beso suave cobró intensidad cuando notó cómo Derek la tomaba por la cintura estrechándola contra su pecho, al tiempo que Emily pasaba sus manos sobre sus hombros._

 _No se separaron hasta que oyeron las risitas, nada sutiles, de las hermanas, seguidas de una seria reprimenda de su madre, quien tiró de ellas hasta conseguir meterlas nuevamente en la cocina._

 _Emily y Derek se miraron un poco avergonzados, como si fueran dos adolescentes besándose a escondidas de sus padres._

 _Aquel fue su primer beso._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily no consiguió recordar todos los detalles. Las imágenes y las conversaciones, aparecían fragmentadas en su mente, pero sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la importancia de aquel colgante. Se lo puso al cuello, y al hacerlo, por un momento sintió de nuevo los labios de Derek sobre los de ella.

Ahora mismo su alma se debatía entre dos mundos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casi al anochecer Derek apareció en la puerta de su apartamento con Sergio entre sus brazos. Emily dio un gritito al ver al pequeño felino. La noche anterior Penélope le había dicho que lo había tenido que llevar al veterinario porque se había puesto enfermo. Al ver el lazo rojo que llevaba al cuello, supo que Derek se le había adelantado para entregárselo él mismo . El gato prácticamente saltó a sus brazos en cuanto la vio, y en compensación se llevó multitud de arrumacos y palabras cariñosas en italiano.

Esta vez, ella se había intentado esforzar en preparar una cena ligera para los dos, acompañada de un buen vino que se había encargado personalmente de comprar aquella misma tarde.

Él se mostró gratamente sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había molestado en ocultar sus dotes culinarias. Aún así se llevó una pequeña mirada de reproche y ella le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

Cenaron casi en silencio. Emily estaba visiblemente nerviosa, y sabía que Derek se había fijado en que llevaba el colgante puesto, _su_ _regalo,_ aunque no le había dicho una palabra sobre ello. Estaba un poco confusa porque había pensado que le agradaría, y sin embargo, parecía todo lo contrario.

Cuando terminaron, recogieron todo. Emily acababa de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas y cuando se incorporó y se giró, casi se da de bruces contra Derek que llevaba una copa más en la mano. Dejó la copa sobre la repisa de la cocina, detrás de ella, rozándola ligeramente con su cuerpo. Emily notó que se estremecía con su cercanía, estaban a solo unos centimetros de distancia. Sólo necesitó inclinarse un poco para besarlo en los labios. Sintió sus labios cálidos sobre los de ella, igual que en su recuerdo, pero repentinamente Derek, con un "No, Emily espera", dio un paso hacia atrás, y se apartó.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó ella confundida.

Derek salió de la cocina, en dirección a la sala, mientra que una confusa Emily lo seguía casi sin darse cuenta. Lo miró con expresión interrogante.

Se giró hacia ella.

\- Esto no está bien- Le dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Pero sé que ocurrió algo entre nosotros- Balbuceó sin comprender- Aunque te niegues a hablar de ello... lo recuerdo.

Ahora era él el que estaba confuso.

\- ¿Qué recuerdas?- Le preguntó intrigado.

\- Nos besamos,.. en casa de tu madre. Me regalaste el colgante...- Añadió cogiéndolo momentáneamente entre sus dedos- Derek, dime que ocurre, sé que nosotros...

\- No, no lo sabes...Emily- La interrumpió con expresión dolida- Aquello no terminó bien.

Emily emitió un pequeño jadeo.

\- ¿Cómo?- Estaba absolutamente desconcertada.

Derek suspiró antes de hablar. Se acercó un poco a ella antes de continuar.

\- Mira-Le explicó sin apartar la vista de ella. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por hablar de aquello- Estuvimos bien unas semanas, pero luego... no sé que pasó, decidiste tomarte un descanso. Te fuiste, y cuando volviste, justo antes del último caso, estabas diferente. Intenté hablar contigo y discutimos.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo que menos esperaba era algo así.

\- ¿Discutimos?- Le exigió saber ella.-¿Y rompiste conmigo?- Su tono fue más vehemente de lo que pretendía.

Él la miró perplejo.

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que la culpa fue mía?- Le preguntó ofendido.

\- Yo no he dicho eso..- Balbuceó ella, con evidente nerviosismo.

Notó el dolor en su mirada.

\- Elegiste a otro- Le recriminó duramente- Eso fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quien?- No podía creer lo que le estaba contando. No comprendía nada.

\- ¡¿Crees que te lo pregunté?!- Le respondió él resoplando, visiblemente enfadado.- Un momento después Hotch llamó para pedirnos que fuéramos a la casa del testigo,.. y el resto ya lo sabes.

Emily miró al suelo cabizbaja durante unos segundos, intentando procesar la nueva información.

\- No entiendo... Si supuestamente te dejé por otro...¿Por qué me has estado ayudándome todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué has sido tan amable conmigo?- Le preguntó elevando el tono de voz.

Él la miró estupefacto.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de ti- Le dijo simplemente- ¿No es evidente?.

Aquella confesión tan directa hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. "Si querías sinceridad, toma dos tazas", se dijo ella. Fue entonces cuando supo con certeza dónde estaba el problema.

\- Pero no me crees cuando te digo que siento algo por ti... - Susurró con frustración.

Notó la expresión de disculpa en su rostro. Ella no era la única que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

\- Emily, prácticamente no me conoces- Le señaló ahora con suavidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No podía negarlo. Sin embargo...

\- No sé como explicarlo...- Le dijo intentando que él lo entendiera.- Sólo sé que tengo este sentimiento...Quizás no tengo sus recuerdos, pero tampoco soy la misma persona que era hace siete años.

\- Y sin embargo, tampoco has dejado de serlo...- Aunque no lo pretendía, sonó a reproche.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Le increpó molesta.

\- Que ahora mismo, dudo que sepas lo que quieres, ni a quien quieres realmente, y no voy a pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la verdad golpeándola.

-¿No me crees verdad? - Se encaró a él dolida- Así que simplemente me rechazas ¿no?

Él no le respondió.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella con ironía, apartándose un poco más de él- Realmente tu silencio es delatador. Supongo que tampoco me contarás si sucedió algo más entre nosotros.

Derek pensó la respuesta durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Que sentido tiene que te cuente algo que ahora mismo no puedes comprender?- Le recriminó.

Aquello fue como una puñalada para ella.

\- Claro...- Dijo sin molestarse en disimular su enfado-. Yo... Realmente creo que deberías irte.

\- Emily..- Balbuceó él sintiéndose un completo idiota.

\- No quiero seguir hablando de esto ahora, Derek... Estaré bien sola.- Añadió mientras abría la puerta del apartamento .

Él simplemente salió de allí, cabizbajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 6. Si puedo terminar el 7, lo publicaré a lo largo del día de hoy.

¡Gracias a todos!

 **CAPITULO 6**

Emily por fin había encontrado tiempo para estudiar su propio expediente, pero para su frustración, en realidad no había mucho que le pudiera aportar. Ahora sabía lo que había pasado, pero seguía sin poder visualizar a Ian actuando como un psicópata, como parecía que se desprendía de aquellos informes. No podía entender por qué en lo que concernía a él, sus recuerdos parecían estar completamente bloqueados.

Miró de reojo a J.J. y Reid, que parecían igual de hastiados que ella, e instintivamente alzó la vista hacia el despacho de Derek. Llevaba encerrado allí toda la mañana, enfrascado en sus propios informes. Cuando lo vio salir de su oficina acompañado por Rossi, decidió que era hora de hacer una pausa para tomar un café. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la situación se había vuelto extraña entre ellos. Esperaba arreglar las cosas.

Poco podía imaginar en ese momento la sorpresa que le iba a deparar aquel día.

Cuando se levantó de su mesa vio a Penélope dirigirse hacia ella acompañada de alguien que no pensaba que volvería a ver: John Cooley.

Se quedó petrificada, igual que si hubiera visto un fantasma.

 _Seis años antes_

 _Se encontraba sentada en una conocida cafetería de DC, jugueteando con sus dedos con el borde de su copa de bourbon. Estaba nerviosa, no era para menos. La última vez que habían coincidido los tres a menos de dos metros de distancia, acababa de cumplir dieciseis años, y desde luego no ocurrió nada bueno. Ciertamente habían continuado yendo al instituto juntos durante un par de años más, pero nunca se habían vuelto a reunir._

 _En aquella ocasión, después de pasar meses intentando superar el sentimiento de culpa que le había dejado la decisión de abortar, se había encontrado casualmente con John a la entrada del cine. Realmente había quedado con Matthew, que prácticamente la había obligado a salir de casa a rastras, después de que Emily hubiera estado encerrada casi todo el verano._

 _John, había decidido por algún motivo que era un buen momento para disculparse, pero Emily no estaba aún preparada para aquello. Simplemente no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Sólo hacía un par de meses que Matthew la había obligado a vomitar casi un frasco de somníferos en el baño de su habitación. Desde entonces, prácticamente vivía pendiente de ella, y muchas noches se colaba en su habitación, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien._

 _Así que, cuando Matthew llegó a las puertas del cine, y se encontró a John intentando abordar a Emily, se fue directo hacia él y de un puñetazo lo tiró al suelo. Aquel día le rompió la nariz, y posiblemente le hubiera roto algo más si Emily no hubiera intervenido. Le hizo prometer que nunca volvería a intentar nada parecido. Aceptó finalmente a regañadientes._

 _El tiempo pasó, y el hecho de que los padres de los tres se conocieran entre sí, hizo inevitable que de vez en cuando coincidieran en algún evento social. Cuando eso ocurría, Emily solía inventar cualquier excusa para marcharse, y si Matthew estaba por medio, procuraba llevárselo con ella._

 _Una vez terminado el instituto, siguieron sus caminos. Con el tiempo, terminarían viviendo por temporadas en DC. No era extraño, todos pertenecían al mundo diplomático y viajaban muchísimo. Pero el verdadero hogar de todos ellos, seguía estando allí._

 _Emily había seguido en contacto con Matthew todos aquellos años. La última vez que había hablado con él fue poco antes de infiltrarse en la vida de Doyle. Lo llamó para despedirse y se fue preocupada porque sabía que desde el Instituto había comenzado a tontear con las drogas. Se sentía culpable de ello. Había comenzado a rebelarse tras todo el tema de su aborto, y siguió enfadado con todo el mundo hasta que una cosa llevó a la otra._

 _De John no tuvo noticias durante mucho tiempo. Las pocas veces que coincidían intentaba ignorarlo, y la última vez que se habían visto, practicamente lo había enviado al infierno, de malas formas cuando él, por enésima vez se había intentado disculpar._

 _Pero después de terminar su misión con Doyle, había tenido serios problemas para volver a contactar con la realidad. Sean y Tsia, creían que sufría alguna especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo. No era algo raro cuando se estaba tanto tiempo encubierto. Clyde no estaba tan seguro. Conocía a Emily y creía sinceramente, que había llegado a sentir algo profundo por Doyle o, al menos, por una versión de éste que sólo ella había llegado a conocer. Era imposible saberlo porque Emily era absolutamente hermética con ese tema._

 _En cualquier caso, fue practicamente obligada a acudir dos veces por semana a terapia durante casi un año. En aquella época le costaba diferenciarse a sí misma, del personaje que había creado: Lauren. Clyde estaba preocupado, y la amenazó con no autorizar su reincorporación si no visitaba al psicólogo._

 _Finalmente, había accedido de mala gana. No podía decir que no la había ayudado, no sólo en todo el tema de Ian Doyle, sino con otros problemas de su pasado que necesitaba solucionar, entre ellos, su aborto a los 15 años. Le había recomendado como parte de la terapia, que se reunieran los tres nuevamente e intentaran, si no quedar como amigos, al menos terminar con aquel conflicto. Emily había aceptado._

 _Estaba tomando su segundo sorbo de bourbon cuando vio a John aparecer. En cierto modo, lo prefería de este modo. Así tendría tiempo de hablar con él antes de que llegara su dulce, y al mismo tiempo irascible Matthew._

 _John se sentó frente a ella, cabizbajo, temiendo lo peor de aquel encuentro. Casi no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. A Emily le resultó curioso, normalmente sucedía al revés._

 _\- No voy a morderte, John- Lo intentó tranquilizar._

 _Cuando la miró, Emily más sosegada con el paso de los años, y viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva, se dio cuenta de la culpa que aún acarreaba por haberse hecho a un lado cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _\- La última vez casi estuviste a punto- Le dijo él. Intentaba ser una broma, pero aún no era el momento para eso._

 _\- Solo quiero hablar- Le informó ella- Quiero que podamos ser capaces de sentarnos en una misma mesa, juntos, como antes._

 _Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, obligándola a darse la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Matthew. Se levantó casi de un salto a saludarle, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo mientras que John los miraba desde su asiento, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo._

 _Cuando se separaron, Matthew dirigió su vista hacia John. Emily no era la única que había madurado, los tres lo habían hecho. Era evidente que aún le disgustaba su presencia y menos aún verlo tan cerca de Emily, pero ya no había rencor en sus ojos. Sin embargo, casi insconcientemente dio un paso hacia adelante, como intentando protegerla._

 _\- Siéntate, por favor- Le invitó Emily- Hablemos._

 _Así fue como finalmente comenzaron a reparar su amistad. Aún quedaba mucho por supuesto, pero al final los tres tuvieron que aceptar que no se puede pagar toda la vida por los errores que se cometen a los 15 años. No eran más que unos niños asustados que habían crecido en hogares faltos de amor. Ahora podían verlo por primera vez._

 _Con el tiempo, ocurrió algo curioso. Matthew y John siguieron viéndose cada vez más después de aquello. El hecho de que Emily parecía que podía ser capaz de perdonar a John, había animado a Matthew a recuperar su amistad con él. Porque eso es lo que habían sido siempre, los mejores amigos, incluso antes de que Emily, apareciera en escena. Incluso sería John quien, un tiempo después, tuviera que darle a Emily la noticia de que Matthew había muerto._

Pero en el momento actual, Emily no recordaba nada de aquello, para ella, la última vez que había hablado con él, habían tenido una enorme discusión, llena de reproches. La posterior reconciliación, nunca había tenido lugar.

\- Hola Emily- La saludó al verla- Me han pedido que viniera a verte.

Emily, que lo último que quería era montar un espectáculo, se contuvo para permanecer en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué te han pedido que vinieras a verme?- Miró totalmente confusa hacia sus amigos, que parecían un poco desconcertados por la evidente expresión de disgusto en su rostro- ¿Por qué haríais algo así?- Les recriminó con incredulidad.

J.J., García y Reid se miraron entre sí, sin entender nada. Hasta donde ellos sabían, era un buen amigo de la infancia.

\- Pensamos que sería el más adecuado para hablarte de Matthew- Susurró J.J, comenzando a dudar de que aquello hubiera sido buena idea.

Emily frunció el ceño, perpleja.

\- ¿De Matthew?. ¿Qué demonios iba a saber John de Matthew?- Les reprochó- ¿Y además, qué sabéis vosotros de ninguno de ellos dos?- Añadió en tono exigente.

\- No lo recuerdas...- Murmuró John, refiriéndose al día en que finalmente se habían reconciliado. No había pensado si quiera en ello. Cuando lo habían llamado y le habían contado lo ocurrido, simplemente se había apresurado a acudir a ayudar a una amiga.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Se encaró con él- ¡¿Qué no recuerdo?!.

Se sentía acorralada entre su equipo y John, como si le hubieran preparado una encerrona entre todos. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el pasillo donde se ubicaba el despacho de Morgan. Seguía allí hablando con Rossi, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de lo que ocurría.

\- Emily- Le intentó explicar con voz calmada- Nos sentamos los tres a hablar y arreglamos las cosas.

Emily lo miró con expresión totalmente incrédula.

\- No me jodas John, lárgate de aquí- Jadeó, totalmente enojada, al tiempo que se alejaba de ellos en dirección hacia el despacho de Derek. Quería preguntarle si él estaba al tanto de aquella genial idea. A sus espaldas, los otros tres agentes, parecían haberse quedados mudos.

John dio unos pasos hacia ella, y la agarró del brazo, obligándola a volverse.

\- ¡Qué coño haces!- Le gritó, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, haciendo que los que estaban más cerca se volvieran hacia ellos.

\- He venido a hablarte de Matthew... Em- Le rogó- Sólo escúchame cinco minutos.

Emily sintió varios ojos fijos en ella, y un poco avergonzada, finalmente, de mala gana, cedió a lo que John le pedía. Guió a John hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones para hablar con él con un poco más de discreción. Seguían a la vista de todos, pero al menos, no podían oírles mientras hablaran en un tono normal de voz. Esperaba contenerse.

\- ¿No sería mejor que entráramos?- Le sugirió él. Lo que tenía que decirle exigía un poco de privacidad.

\- ¿Contigo ahí dentro? ¿Sola?- Se burló ella- Sigue soñando.

John, con la cabeza baja, pareció debatirse por unos momentos, en silencio. Emily comenzó a exasperarse.

\- ¿Entonces?.- Le preguntó de malos modos, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Qué ibas a contarme de Matthew?

Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos y entonces ella _lo vio._ Vio la profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Su silencio fue el añadido que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué?- Susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los suyos.

\- Emily, lo siento...- Le dijo él en voz baja- Ocurrió hace tres años.

\- No- Balbuceó ella, negando con la cabeza y apartándose de él como si su presencia le quemara.

\- Le asesinaron. Estuviste en el caso. Supongo que puedes consultar el expediente.- Continuó explicándole él.

\- No- Volvió a decir ella, un poco más alto, alejándose de él.

\- Emily... yo... - John se habia quedado sin palabras. No soportaba verla así. Ya era suficiente con lo que él le había hecho y sabía perfectamente lo que Matthew había significado para ella. Le debía la vida. Se acercó a ella para intentar consolarla.

\- ¡He dicho que no!- Le gritó, ya sin importarle dónde estaba, mientras lo empujaba violentamente para apartarlo de ella.- ¡No!. ¡Maldito seas John! ¡Vete al infierno!- Añadió llena de ira hacia él.

Derek y Rossi, salieron disparados al oir los gritos y verla en aquel estado. Inmediatamente habían reconocido al amigo de Emily. Y Derek, especialmente, sabía que era imposible que se tomara bien aquella visita.

 _Ella le había contado la historia, su historia, hacía un par de meses, justo después de que regresaran de Chicago._

 _Cumpliendo su apuesta,_ _Derek la había_ _llevado_ _a cenar a un_ _elegante_ _restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad,_ _y realmente todo había sido perfecto hasta aquel momento._ _Se sentían como si aquella fuera su primera cita, a pesar de que prácticamente habían estado viviendo juntos en los_ _últimos meses._ _Se encontraban en medio de una discusión sobre Vonnegut, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un viejo amigo de Emily._

 _Derek lo recordaba del caso de Matthew Benton. Era John Cooley, la última víctima del sudes, al que habían conseguido salvar también en el último momento. Emily se levantó a saludarlo y fue cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que no parecía sentirse cómoda con él. Lo trataba con amabilidad, pero podía ver que algo extraño había sucedido entre ellos. Ya lo había notado durante el caso, pero en aquel momento lo había achacado a que ella estaba muy afectada por la muerte de su amigo. Además, en aquella época no la conocía como ahora._

 _Cuando se despidieron, la abordó directamente._

 _\- ¿Cuál es la historia con él?._

 _Emily, que había cogido el tenedor con la mano para seguir comiendo la pasta que había pedido para ella, lo soltó repentinamente y lo miró perpleja. No esperaba aquella pregunta._

 _-_ _¿Qué quieres decir?- Le preguntó, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Sólo estaba dándose tiempo para decidir si confiarle algo tan íntimo o no._

 _-_ _Es evidente que no estás cómoda con él. Te esfuerzas por intentar que te agrade, pero no te sale de forma natural. Y él te mira como si se sintiera culpable por algo._

 _Ella jadeó incrédula._

 _\- ¿Me estás perfilando?._

 _Él sonrió levemente._

 _\- Sólo digo que puedes confiar en mí.- Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ _y manteniendo su mirada fija en ella-_ _Esperaba haber entrado ya en esa fase._

 _Emily bajó la cabeza durante unos instantes, tratando de reunir valor para continuar._

 _\- Me quedé embarazada a los 15 años- Le contó al fin, con voz calmada, alzando el rostro hacia él- John era el padre, pero eramos todos unos críos y acabó quitándose de enmedio- Hizo una pequeña pausa. Necesitaba respirar profundamente antes de decir la palabra que tanto le costaba pronunciar en alto- Aborté.- Dijo al fin con toda la serenidad de que fue capaz- Estuve mucho tiempo enfadada con él, pero hace unos seis años,_ _y después de ir a terapia,_ _nos vimos los tres, y más o menos pudimos arreglarlo. De todas formas, aún me resulta difícil... ya sabes..._

 _Derek la miró estupefacto. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos una confesión así._

 _\- ¿Los tres?- Acertó a preguntar- ¿Te refieres a tu amigo Matthew?._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza._

 _\- Creo que siempre te has preguntado por qué me afectó tanto su muerte... - Le dijo dispuesta a demostrarle que sí, que confiaba en él plenamente. Se lo merecía- Él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Y cuidó de mí. Me sentía muy culpable, incluso intenté... me tomé un frasco de somníferos, Derek.- Añadió casi sin voz._

 _Derek notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y, aunque estaba impactado por lo que le estaba contando se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola._

 _-_ _Fue pura casualidad que llegara a tiempo, y me obligó a vomitarlos_ _. Nunca volví a intentar algo así, pero aquella fue realmente una mala época. Le debo la vida a Matthew.-_ _Concluyó su historia con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas._

 _-_ _Emily... yo... Lo siento muchísimo- Acertó a decir Derek, totalmente_ _impresionado_ _por lo que le acababa de contar- ¿Nunca se lo contaste a nadie?._

 _\- Rossi sabe algo. No toda la historia- Le dijo en voz baja._

 _A_ _quella noche, Derek la había tenido que despertar de una de sus pesadillas apocalípticas. Cuando amaneció, él todavía la_ _tenía_ _entre sus brazos,_ _como si la estuviera acunando._

Viendo ahora la reacción de Emily, Derek supuso de inmediato el motivo de su visita.

García, Reid y J.J. llegaron hasta ellos antes que Derek y Rossi. Cuando intentaron calmarla, Emily se volvió hacia ellos totalmente enajenada.

\- ¡¿Y lo habéis traido a él para que me de la noticia?!- Les recriminó duramente sin importarle la absoluta cara de deconcierto de éstos.- ¡¿En qué demonios estábais pensando?!.- Añadió estallando en lágrimas.

Inmediatamente huyó hacia los servicios, apenas con tiempo para cerrar la puerta de éstos, con pestillo, y volcar todo el contenido de su estómago en el váter. Ignoró por completo la voz de Derek y Rossi llamándola para que se detuviera. Lo único que quería era estar sola. Lo único que quería era que Matthew la consolara.

Cuando salió, se quedó como catatónica frente al espejo del lavabo, ignorando al resto del equipo que desde fuera le pedía que abriera. No podia creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Todo había sido como una pesadilla desde que había despertado, y ahora tenía que revivir todas aquellas muertes. Era demasiado.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, y su dolor comenzó a transformarse primero en frustración y luego en auténtica furia. Bajó la vista hacia el lavabo notando cómo sus manos se convertían en puños. Cuando volvió la vista hacia el espejo _vio_ el cuerpo sin vida de Matthew dentro de la morgue. Contuvo el aliento y miró detrás de ella, pero como siempre, allí no había nada. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo, puso toda su energía en recordar algo más. Pero no podía. Le dio la impresión de que aquel puñetero espejo, se burlaba de ella. Una súbita cólera la inundó y lo golpeó con violencia, haciéndolo añicos al tiempo que un grito desgarrado salía de su garganta.

Para cuando Derek derribó la puerta de los servicios de una patada, Emily ya estaba acurrucada en una esquina junto al lavabo, con las manos ensangrentadas.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Exclamó J.J. al verla.

Sólo Rossi y Derek podían entender por qué estaba tan afectada.

Pero fue Derek quien se arrodilló junto a ella.

Rossi se acercó también quedándose entre la pareja y el resto del equipo, impidiéndoles que se aproximaran más. En un susurro Hotch, que finalmente había acudido cuando ya Emily se había marchado, le pidió a García que trajera el botiquín.

Derek no estaba seguro siquiera de si dejaría que la tocara.

Finalmente, le acaricio el rostro con su mano.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó- No tenía ni idea de que lo habían llamado. No tuvieron mala intención. Simplemente no sabían lo que yo sé- Le explicó en voz baja- Siento que tuvieras que enterarte así, Em.

Ella levantó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

\- Estoy harta- Se lamentó con voz cansada- Por más que me esfuerzo no logro recordar casi nada, y lo poco que recuerdo sólo me causa dolor. Es como vivir en un infierno.

Derek sintió una infinita compasión por ella.

\- Lo entiendo, Emily...

\- ¡No!- Le interrumpió ella con brusquedad- ¡No lo entiendes!- Y luego miró al resto del equipo- Sé que estáis intentando ayudarme, pero no sabéis lo que esto ¡No podéis poneros en mi lugar!.

\- Solo intentábamos ayudar... Te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber...

\- ¡No me conocéis! ¡Si lo hiciérais sabríais que John Cooley me dejó embarazada y sóla a los 15 años! Pero evidentemente mi versión futura no confiaba tanto en vosotros como para contároslo. ¿Me equivoco?... Por supuesto que no- Añadió al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos. Luego se encaró con Derek- Salvo tú, ¿verdad? Tu siempre lo sabes todo de mí, pero te empeñas en ocultarme mi propia vida..., porque prefieres no creer nada de lo que te digo..

Derek se apartó levementemente de ella, dolido ante la dureza de su tono.

\- No hubo mala intención, Emily. Todos recuerdan lo mal que lo pasaste cuando te enteraste de la muerte de Matthew- Intervino Rossi, absolutamente conmovido por verla en aquel estado.

\- ¡No es solo Matthew!- Se encaró con todos- ¡Es Sean, es Tsia, Jéremy, Ian!. ¡Todos los que significaban algo para mí están muertos!.- Les gritó entre lágrimas, devastada.

No fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir hasta que notó cómo Derek se ponía de pie bruscamente y daba unos pasos hacia atrás apartándose de ella.

Sólo un ciego no habría visto el dolor que en aquel momento reflejaban sus ojos.

Emily se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte. Si había alguien en el mundo que no se merecía su ira, ese era Derek, y le acababa de confirmar que Ian y ella habían estado más unidos de lo que Emily nunca admitiría en voz alta.

\- ¡Dios mío, Derek!, lo siento...- Se apresuró a disculparse absolutamente arrepentida, al tiempo que intentaba acercarse hacia él.

Pero era tarde. Sus palabras no tenían vuelta atrás. Derek se apartó de ella.

\- ¿Quiéres que te responda ahora por qué te rechacé?- Le preguntó con voz resentida.

Emily se quedó muda, intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente que nunca llegó.

\- Será mejor que te cures esas heridas, podrían infectarse- Le dijo con amargura, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí.

Se quedó congelada, incapaz de reaccionar y sintiéndose el ser más miserable de la tierra. Notó las miradas llenas de compasión del resto del equipo directamente sobre ella.


	7. Chapter 7

_Os dejo el 7. Calculo que me quedan unos tres capítulos para acabar. Intentaré publicarlos rápido porque en unos días me reincorporo al trabajo después de casi 6 meses de baja, y no sé si podré seguir publicando con tanta asiduidad._

Espero que os guste.

 **CAPITULO 7**

Llegó a su apartamento derrotada. Sus manos, lucían un pequeño vendaje que con sumo cuidado le había colocado J.J, una vez que habían conseguido calmarla. Afortunadamente las heridas no eran tan profundas como parecían. La mayor parte eran solo pequeños cortes que curarían con rapidez. Y el más grave era el que ahora estaba cubierto con el vendaje improvisado.

Cuando había salido de los servicios, ya no había rastro ni de John ni de Derek. Se sentía completamente miserable por el dolor que había causado a éste último. No podía hacer otra cosa que darle la razón. Hablaría con él, se disculparía, pero no ese día. Aún estaba tremendamente afectada por la noticia de la muerte de Matthew. García le había facilitado el expediente, y cuando terminó de leerlo, supuso que su versión futura, posiblemente acabaría disculpándose con John una vez recuperara sus recuerdos. Pero la versión 1.0, aún no estaba preparada para ello.

Agradeció que el equipo fuera lo suficientemente discreto como para no hacer preguntas sobre su confesión respecto a lo que le había ocurrido a los 15 años. Estaban totalmente deconcertados y finalmente ella había lamentado haberlos tratado de aquel modo cuando era evidente que sólo trataban de ayudarla.

Ahora se encontraba en casa. Hotch le habia ordenado que se tomara un par de días libres. Simplemente había aceptado, estaba cansada, abrumada y no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir.

Necesitaba oir una voz amiga, una voz de su pasado. Se acordó de Clyde, y marcó su número. Contestó al segundo tono, al otro lado del Atlántico.

\- ¿Emily?- La voz de Clyde sonó preocupada- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí- Se apresuró a contestar- Bueno... no... Hoy me he enterado de que un buen amigo ha muerto... en realidad... fue hace tres años.. pero ya sabes...- Se rectificó a sí misma. Todo aquello de la pérdida de memoria, le empezaba a crear verdadera confusión- Una vez te hablé de él...Matthew.

\- ¿Benton?- Por supuesto que Clyde sabía quien era. No conocía la historia, pero sabía el cariño que le tenía- Lo siento Em. No me lo dijiste cuando ocurrió. No tenía ni idea.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de mi vida que no le quise contar a este equipo- Dijo ella en voz baja- ¿Cuándo me volví tan desconfiada? No era así cuando estaba con vosotros... o al menos, no tanto.

\- No recuerdo que hayas sido nunca especialmente confiada, Em. De hecho, me ocultaste muy bien la existencia de Declan. Podría haberte ayudado con eso, por cierto - Le señaló con cierto reproche- Pero supongo que todo el tema de Doyle te afectó más de lo que creías, aún con todo el tiempo que fuiste a terapia. Evidentemente eso no lo recuerdas.

\- No- Replicó ella, sorprendida, mientras enlazaba aquello con la pregunta que realmente quería hacer. Si alguien podría responderle, ese era Clyde- ¿Era real, Clyde? Es decir, ¿le quise de verdad?...¿Esto que siento ahora mismo, es real?..

Clyde notó su angustia en su voz. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- Creo que una parte de ti realmente amó parte de lo que él era. Al menos, durante un tiempo. Es imposible diferenciar si era real o no, para ti creo que sí lo era, y es evidente que él te quería. Emily, tú mejor que nadie sabes muy bien cuántas mujeres hubo en su vida, y solamente a ti te confesó que tenía un hijo, y solamente a ti, te entregó un anillo.

"El anillo, ¿qué habré hecho con él?", pensó de inmediato.

\- Clyde, soy incapaz de lidiar con la idea de que se convirtiera en un monstruo. No puedo concebir que me torturara de esa forma.

\- Y sin embargo- Dijo él- Las pruebas están en tu cuerpo- Le señaló.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que me hizo?- Le preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Tú sabías lo del trébol que me tatuó?.

Su silencio, junto con un jadeo poco disimulado, le indico que desconocía esa información.

\- Pues entonces, se convirtió en algo peor de lo que yo creía- Le dijo por toda respuesta- Emily, tienes que encontrar la forma de apartarlo de tu vida. Estoy bastante seguro de que tu amnesia tiene mucho que ver con el trauma que te provocó. Debes vencerlo si quieres recuperar tus recuerdos. Eres fuerte, no lo olvides...

\- Como un ave fénix...- Susurró ella llevando inconscientemente la mano a su colgante.- Eso es lo que me dijo Derek.

Emily escuchó una pequeña risa al otro lado de la linea.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer partícipe de la causa de tu diversión?- Le preguntó ella con ironía. Pero en realidad, agradecía poder oír una risa amiga.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca vi a nadie sentirse tan culpable, tan enfadado y tan devastado todo al mismo tiempo, como cuando pensó que habías muerto. Y lo mismo ocurrió esta última vez. Supongo que él tiene bastante que ver con el hecho de que te negaras a aceptar mi propuesta.

Ignoró su poco sutil indirecta, y se centró en su última palabra. Esto era algo nuevo para ella.

\- ¿Qué propuesta?- Estaba totalmente intrigada- ¿De qué hablas?.

\- Te ofrecí un puesto aquí en la INTERPOL, como jefa de equipo, pero lo rechazaste.

\- ¿Te dije por qué?- Emily estaba atónita.

\- No con palabras- Admitió él- Pero tu silencio cuando te pregunté si estabas con alguien, fue bastante revelador. De todas formas, Emily, el puesto sigue aquí si lo quieres. Si las cosas son tan diferentes para ti, quizás sea el momento de cambiar de aires. Sabes que prometí protegerte. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

Emily no sabía que contestar. Desde luego, no era algo en lo que hubiera pensado. ¿Habría sido Derek el motivo de su decisión? Por más que se esforzaba su mente seguía en blanco.

\- Gracias Clyde- Dijo ella finalmente. Realmente sentía que lo hacía como amigo. Clyde la había salvado en muchas ocasiones durante su etapa encubierta. Nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, tenía mas preguntas que respuestas. Tenía que recordar, _debía hacerlo o acabaría volviéndose loca._ Su cabeza parecía que iba a estallar en mil pedazos de un momento a otro, y sabía que allí estaban las respuestas que necesitaba. Todo aquello empezaba a pasarle factura. Se encontraba mal de la tensión acumulada durante aquellos días, y finalmente, decidió tumbarse en la cama un rato, con Sergio tendido a sus pies. No podía quitarse aquella extraña sensación de encima, como si hubiera una pieza muy importante que debía encajar. Necesitaba recordar, necesitaba recordar urgentemente qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente con Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esta vez no fue un maullido lo que escuchó, sino el suave ronroneo de Sergio junto a su oído. Abrió los ojos, consciente de que estaba en un sueño, y lo siguió de nuevo a través del espejo.

Se encontró en su dormitorio, sentada en su cama. Su pijama era diferente. Se había ido a dormir con una camisola, y ahora llevaba puesto un pijama corto de dos piezas. Notó una mano suave en su mejilla, y giró la cabeza. A su lado estaba Derek, mirándola dulcemente.

 _"No tenemos que hacer esto si no estás preparada "_ Le susurró sin apartar la vista de ella.

Emily, aunque no recordaba aquel momento, sintió que las palabras le venían a la cabeza, como si un apuntador se las estuviera dictando.

 _"Estoy preparada Derek..."_ Le dijo en voz baja- " _Solo ve despacio"_ -Añadió con una sonrisa tímida.

Notó los labios de Derek en los suyos, delicadamente al principio, con más urgencia después, mientras que la iba desnudando lentamente. Sintió cómo le acariciaba la piel, y la cubría de besos de mariposa, tomándose su tiempo con ella, asegurándose de que se encontraba relajada antes de continuar.

No daba un sólo paso más, sin mirarla antes a los ojos en silencio, para confirmar que estaba bien y que realmente quería aquello.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos en la cama, siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, besando con amor las cicatrices que Doyle le había dejado, hasta que estuvo absolutamente seguro de que era el momento.

Entró en ella lentamente, con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos, deleitándose en su placer y repitiéndole una y otra vez cuánto la quería. Emily sintió su ternura y su calidez mientras le hacía el amor. " _Te amo, Emily"_ , le dijo cuando terminaron y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Justo un momento antes de quedarse dormida, notó como una lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla.

Cuando despertó, se encontró en mitad de un prado, junto a un estanque. Al fondo, un enorme roble extendía sus ramas hacia ella. Sintió desasosiego por la pérdida de la cercanía de Derek. Miró a su alrededor buscándole sin éxito, pero ni siquiera, reconoció el lugar, ¿dónde estaba?. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puestos unos zapatitos de hebillas negras y medias blancas. Examinó el resto de su indumentaria, y exclamó atónita "¡¿Qué demonios?!". Un vestido azul, con mangas fruncidas, un delantal blanco y un lazo en el pelo, completaban su atuendo. Jadeó con incredulidad "¡¿Ahora soy la puta Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?!". Definitivamente su sueño había dado un giro de 180 grados, y no en el buen sentido.

Como no podía ser menos, entró en escena un conejo blanco, sólo que no era exactamente un conejo blanco. _Más bien, era su jefe, ataviado con_ _levita_ _roja y pajarita, como el conejo blanco del cuento._ Pasó junto a ella apresuradamente en dirección al árbol, mirando a cada segundo un reloj de bolsillo, y exclamando "¡llego tarde, llego tarde!. "¿Hotch?", lo llamó atónita, mientras corría hacia él. Se detuvo justo cuando llegó a la altura del árbol y se volvió a ella con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde!. ¡No le gusta que nadie se retrase!- Le gritó haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

\- ¿A dónde?, ¿De quien hablas?- Le preguntó intentando detenerlo.

\- ¡No entiendes nada!- Se encaró a ella con impaciencia, mientras se introducía por un hueco en el tronco del árbol.

\- ¡No te vayas!, ¡Espera!- Emily lo agarró por la manga de su levita.

Pero Hotch, versión conejo, se zafó de un movimiento brusco.

\- ¡No me retrases! ¡Ya te he dicho que no le gusta!- Se dirigió a ella enfadado- ¡Y tú deberías darte prisa!- Añadió escudriñando sus ojos como si intentara leerlos- ¡Vas con mucho retraso! - Le advirtió asustado antes de desaparecer en el hueco del árbol.

Emily se quedó allí, atónita, sin saber qué demonios debía hacer. ¿Estaban dentro de aquel árbol los siete años que había perdido? ¿Sería aquella la forma en que su mente la ayudaba a recuperar su memoria? "Supongo que toca meterse ahí dentro", pensó, y acto seguido siguió los pasos del conejo y se introdujo en el agujero. Tan pronto como puso sus pies en el suelo, éste cedió y desapareció. Emily comenzó a caer por una especie de túnel que no parecía tener fin. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió se encontró sentada en una silla, y frente a una mesa muy bien dispuesta con tazas, dulces, y pastas de té. Estaba en medio de un jardín.

\- ¿Y tú de donde has salido, muchachita?- Le preguntó sorprendido una extraña versión de Reid, vestido con un traje verde y un sombrero de copa del mismo color.

\- ¡Oh!. ¡No seas maleducado!- Le reprendió Penélope a su lado, mientras que se aproximaba hacia Emily para ofrecerle una taza de té. Llevaba un disfraz de liebre y corría de aquí para allá como si hubiera perdido el juicio, sin ton ni son.- ¡Toma un poco de té niña!- Le dijo vertiendo más té sobre la taza, ya llena, de modo que comenzó a derramarse por los bordes.

Emily observaba boquiabierta la escena, identificando perfectamente al Sombrerero Loco y a la Liebre de Marzo. "¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa?, ¿Se han dejado abierta la puerta del circo?", se dijo, mientras prácticamente se veía obligada a tomar una y otra taza de té, que no paraban de servirle. Empezaba a estar estresada de verlos dar saltitos histéricos, corretear y decir una tontería detrás de otra.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Les gritó cansada- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Les exigió saber levantándose de la silla.

Sus surrealistas anfitriones la miraron perplejos, y corrieron hacia ella tomándola cada una por un brazo y dándole empujones.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es verdad!- Exclamó el Sombrerero Reid tirando de ella- ¡Con lo tarde que es! ¡No le va a gustar!.

\- ¡¿ A quién?!- Le preguntó realmente exasperada, mientras intentaba esquivarlo.

\- ¡La Reina de Corazones!- Exclamó Penélope agitando las manos.

Se oyó un sonido de trompetas a lo lejos.

\- ¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!- Gritaron a coro los dos extraños personajes, y empezaron a tirar de ella cada uno por un brazo, pero en dirección contraria.

\- ¡Soltadme!- Les exigió, zafándose de ellos- ¿Qué coño os habéis fumado vosotros dos?

\- ¡No lo entiendes niña! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada! ¡Te has retrasado mucho!- Le dijo con voz asustada Reid.

Emily lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Te cortará la cabeza!- La conminó Penélope.

Entre los dos la empujaron hacia la maleza donde la escondieron, y luego corrieron a recibir a la Reina de Corazones. Emily se asomó entre las ramas para saber de quién tenían tanto miedo.

"¡Oh, mierda!"- Susurró para si misma, cuando vio a Strauss, con una túnica roja y negra y una corona en la cabeza. A su lado, Hotch-Conejo Blanco- parecía realmente aterrorizado.

\- ¡¿Donde está?!- Se desgañitó la Reina buscando hasta debajo de las sillas, mientras que el ejército de cartas que la acompañaban, todos con credenciales del FBI, se replegaban hacia atrás tratando de evitar su furia.

\- ¡Se ha atrevido a llegar tarde!- Gritó- ¡Y ya sabe que no me gusta que la gente retrase!. ¡Que le coooooorten la cabeeeeeza !- Añadió furibunda dirigiéndose a los asustados naipes.

"¿Realmente?", pensó Emily. "¿Se han vuelto todos locos aquí?". Pero casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que poco después echaba a correr para alejarse de allí.

No paró hasta que tropezó con una seta gigante. Sobre ella, un gusano con la cara de Rossi, fumaba tranquilamente en una pipa. "Oh, señor... por supuesto" susurró. A esas alturas, ya Emily había perdido toda su capacidad para sorprenderse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencita?- Le preguntó con voz calmada mientras echaba una bocanada de humo.

\- Eso quisiera saber yo- Le contestó ella, sentándose en el suelo, agotada de correr- Lo único que sé es que aquí todo el mundo parece haber escapado de un manicomio.

\- A ella le gusta que la gente sea puntual, eso es todo.- Le explicó tranquilamente.

Emily se quedó absorta mirando las formas que tomaba el humo al salir de su boca. Iba formando consonantes y vocales, según hablaba. La "U", la "A", la "C"... y vuelta a empezar.

\- Ya lo sé- Le replicó ella- Pero yo no llego tarde. Nadie me espera en ningún lado.

\- Y sin embargo te has retrasado- Argumentó él- Ya es muy tarde.

Emily lo miró totalmente perpleja.

\- ¿Pero qué obsesión tenéis todos aquí con el tiempo?- Le preguntó exasperada.

\- El tiempo es importante- Le dijo enigmáticamente- Y tú ni siquiera llevas reloj.

Emily jadeó de pura frustración.

\- Dímelo a mí, he perdido siete años de mi vida.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó él levemente- Acaban de pasar por aquí.

\- Esto tienen que ser una broma...- Murmuró, poniéndose de pie- Aunque la culpa es mía por hablar con un gusano...- Miró hacia él con expresión de disculpa- Sin ofender.

\- Si no hubieras llegado tan tarde, tú misma los hubieras visto- Añadió él encogiéndose de lo que fuera que tuviera en lugar de hombros- Pero te has retrasado mucho. Ya no te dejará en paz hasta que te corte la cabeza.

Emily suspiró resignada, dando por perdida cualquier posibilidad de sacar nada en claro de aquel personaje.

\- ¿Podrías decirme al menos, cómo puedo salir de aquí?- Le pregunto sin demasiada esperanza,

El gusano la miró con curiosidad.

\- Sigue al gato- Le dijo señalando a unos metros de ella.

\- ¿Qué gato?- Le preguntó. Allí no había nadie.

\- A mí- Dijo una sonrisa delante de ella. No vio nada más.

\- ¡Qué diablos!- Exclamó Emily dando un salto del susto.

Frente a ella se terminó de dibujar la imagen de J.J., embutida en un genuino traje de gato de Cheshire, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Sígueme- La conminó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer?- Preguntó Emily en voz alta siguiendo a J.J. que parecia ignorarla. Guardó la esperanza de que la guiará hasta sus años perdidos. "Por lo visto, no debían estar muy lejos de allí " pensó con ironía.

Caminaron en silencio a través de la maleza hasta que de repente se encontró frente al lago del prado donde había visto al Conejo Blanco por primera vez.

\- Tienes que atravesar el espejo- Le indicó con la mano señalando la superficie del agua.

Emily la miró confundida. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo que se tirara al agua?.

\- ¿No hay otra salida?- Le preguntó esperanzada- ¿Recuperaré así mis recuerdos?- Añadió tras recibir un gesto negativo de J.J.

J.J.- Cheshire le sonrió levemente.

\- Es muy tarde, ya no te puedes quedar aquí, te has retrasado mucho.

Emily jadeó incrédula. ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta de decirle a todo el mundo que no llego tarde a ningún sitio!.

J.J.- Cheshire se acercó, clavando sus ojos en ella. Parecía que intentaba mirar a través de ella.

\- No lo entiendes- Le dijo con expresión angustiada- Vas muy retrasada Emily... ¿No lo ves? - Añadió al tiempo que con su mano le tocaba suavemente el vientre- _Llevas mucho retraso_.

Emily la miró totalmente confundida. Abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de verbalizar las conexiones que su mente había comenzado a realizar. De repente, sintió cómo caía hacia atrás sobre el estanque. Todo se esfumó a su alrededor y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró sentada en su cama respirando agitadamente.

Instintivamente, puso su mano debajo de su vientre.

\- Dios mío...- Susurró como si la respuesta que estaba buscando la hubiera golpeado de repente- No puede ser...

Se levantó como un resorte de su cama, y empezó a revolver todos los cajones de su habitación. _No podía ser, aquello simplemente no podía ser._ Vació el armario, luego la cómoda, las mesillas de noche. La ropa y el resto de sus enseres se acumulaban en la cama. _Tenía que haber algo, tenía que encontrar alguna prueba._ Fue de un lado para otro, susurrando "Oh, señor", "Oh Dios mío", una y otra vez hasta que se quedó congelada cuando volcó sobre la cama, el contenido de una pequeña caja que guardaba en la repisa superior del armario.

\- ¡Oh, Dios...!- Volvió a repetir ya de modo definitivo. Sintió como sus piernas cedían, hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con sus manos sobre sus mejillas y los ojos desorbitados.

La pequeña ecografía junto a una prueba de embarazo, le acababa de confirmar lo que, en realidad, ya sabía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _NOTA._

 _Ojalá os haya gustado. He intentado jugar al despiste durante un par de capítulos para llegar hasta aquí, y espero que os haya sorprendido el final del sueño, al menos un poquito. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo._

 _Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que habéis dejado. Sois uno soles._


	8. Chapter 8

_Nota.- Respecto al embarazo de Emily, yo también me planteé si por protocolo los hospitales hacen prueba de embarazo en todos los casos. La verdad es que supongo que dependerá de cada lugar. En cualquier caso, permitírmelo como pequeña "licencia" para la historia ;) . Lo del embarazo no se me ocurrió desde el principio, sino a medida que avanzaba y luego me pareció bonito que se enterara a través de un sueño._

 _Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegro de que os esté gustando :)_

 _ **Capitulo 8**_

De perfil en el espejo, se acarició suavemente el vientre, buscando alguna señal física que apenas era perceptible aún para cualquier ojo que no supiera lo que tenía que buscar. Sabía que no había sangrado, ni había tenido molestias, pero aún así estaba aterrorizada con la idea de que lo hubiera perdido.

Recordó su sueño con Derek, sus suaves manos acariciando su piel, sus ojos llenos de amor hacia ella, su voz susurrándole al oído cuánto la amaba. Y supo con certeza que no había modo alguno de que aquel bebé no fuera hijo suyo. Su memoria quizás jugara en su contra, pero su corazón no albergaba ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Debía acudir a un hospital. Era muy consciente de que había sufrido un serio accidente, y tenía que comprobar que el bebé seguía a salvo. Prefirió no pensar en las pruebas y en la medicación que había tomado durante el tiempo en que había estado hospitalizada, pero lo más que le preocupaba, sin duda, era el golpe que había recibido al saltar del coche del sudes.

Cuando el médico que la había atendido, el Dr. Robinson la vio aparecer por la puerta, sin previa cita se alarmó.

\- ¿Agente Prentiss?. ¿Ha tenido algún problema? ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Se dirigió a ella preocupado.

Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Sólo Emily, por favor y... el problema es que... - Titubeó durante unos segundos- Estoy embarazada... o lo estaba antes del accidente y necesito que alguien compruebe que todo sigue bien antes de que me empiece a poner más histérica de lo que ya estoy.- Añadió con evidente angustia en su voz.

El médico la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Pediré un ecógrafo, y llamaré a la obstetra- Dijo sin disimular cierta alarma- ¿Te acabas de enterar?

\- Mas bien lo acabo de recordar- Le corrigió ella- ¿Cómo es que no salió en mis análisis?.

\- Habitualmente no miramos los niveles de HCG salvo que haya algún motivo. En tu caso, además estabas de servicio, ese tipo de cosas se suelen comunicar a los superiores... Emily ¿Qué hacías de servicio estando embarazada?- La regañó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Realmente, doc, no tengo respuesta para eso.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Créame que yo también me lo he planteado pero esa parte de mis recuerdos ha decidido no hacer acto de presencia.

\- Está bien- Asintió él- Avisaré a la Dra. Hamilton, es nuestra mejor especialista, y de paso te haremos un análisis para comprobar la HCG.

Unos veinte minutos después, se encontraba acostada en una camilla, con sólo la bata del hospital puesta, esperando a que la obstetra preparara el ecógrafo. Se acercó a ella con un pequeño block de notas.

\- Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas, Emily- Le dijo con suavidad.- Nos saltaremos las que evidentemente no serás capaz de recordar- Añadió al ver su cara de frustración.- ¿Has sangrado?.

\- No- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Dolor lumbar, cólicos fuertes, fiebre, dolor de cabeza?.

\- Sólo dolor de cabeza- Le informó ella-Pero teniendo en cuenta que sufrí una conmoción cerebral, lo raro sería que no lo tuviera.

La Dra. Hamilton asintió con la cabeza, Efectivamente era una pregunta innecesaria.

\- ¿Tienes síntomas de embarazo? ¿Mareos, nauseas, vómitos, cansancio, antojos, sueño?.

Emily se quedó pensativa durante un rato, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que todos sus malestares de los últimos días se debían exclusivamente a su conmoción.

\- Mareos... y náuseas, sí...y definitivamente también he estado cansada, pero pensé que era por el golpe y el estrés, no le di importancia- Le señaló- Vómitos... supongo que no salvo que cuente como válido el de ayer, pero claro... me acababan de enterar que un buen amigo había muerto...

Notó los ojos de la obstetra fijos en ella.

\- Lo siento por eso- Le dijo sinceramente.

\- ¡Oh!, en realidad fue hace tres años...- Dijo ella con expresión confusa.

La Dra. Hamilton carraspeó ligeramente.

\- ¿Algo más?.

\- Sueño, definitivamente sí, y sobre los antojos... la verdad es que siempre me apetece comer pasta- Añadió ligeramente enrojecida.

\- En principio es bueno que tengas síntomas...Pero veamos qué dice la ecografía- Le dijo ignorando su expresión avergonzada.

Emily se preparó para recibir un frío gel sobre su vientre, pero el momento nunca llegó. Una enfermera con cara amistosa, se acercó a ella.

\- Tienes que colocar las piernas aquí- Le indicó señalando los estribos de la mesa de exploración.

Le dirigió una expresión confusa a la obstetra..

\- Doy por hecho que estás de muy pocas semanas. La mejor opción es la ecografía transvaginal.- Añadió casi disculpándose.

"Genial", susurró ella, haciéndole lo que le indicaba, con ayuda de la enfermera.

\- Sólo intenta relajarte un poco- Le dijo suavemente- Estará un poco frío.

Ella suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Supuestamente ya había pasado por esto. La ecografía en su dormitorio lo confirmaba. Intentó dejar vagar su mente hacia algún lugar más agradable.

\- Mira la pantalla- Le indicó la doctora señalando una pequeña mancha en blanco y negro.

Emily dirigió la vista hacia allí, aterrorizada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba aquel bebé. Contuvo el aire.

\- Un bebe perfecto de casi 8 semanas. Y con un corazón muy fuerte, por lo que puedo comprobar- Le dijo sonriendo.

Por fin, pudo volver a respirar.

Ni siquiera notó las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

\- Gracias.- Susurró- Pensé...

\- Emily- La tranquilizó- Está todo bien. La ecografía está bien, y los análisis que te pedí dan unos niveles normales para la edad gestacional, sólo es conveniente que vengas a hacerte un chequeo una vez al mes, y estés atenta a cualquier síntoma extraño. Te lo daré luego todo por escrito. ¿de acuerdo?. Puedes vestirte.

Nuevamente con la ayuda de la enfermera, se incorporó y volvió a ponerse su ropa.

\- Supongo que quieres una foto, ¿no?- Le preguntó amablemente al tiempo que extendía la mano para entregarle la ecografía.

Emily se quedó absorta mirando aquella manchita que apenas se veía. Nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida. En aquel momento, le dio igual lo que Derek le había dicho. Aún no podía recordarlo, pero en su corazón sabía que no había forma de que otro hombre pudiera ser el padre de aquel bebé.

Sólo tenía que averiguar, cómo demonios había llegado a pensar que lo había dejado. Tenía dos días libres para hacerlo.

Lo primero de todo, necesitaba descubrir algo. Derek le había dicho que había estado fuera antes del último caso. Sólo conocía una persona que pudiera seguir su rastro como un sabueso.

De alguna manera consiguió colarse en la guarida de García sin que Derek la descubriera. En ese sentido, era una suerte que tuviera su propio despacho. Esperaba encontrarla a solas, aunque finalmente tuvo que conformarse con lo que había. Estaba acompañada de J.J. En realidad, no le importaba demasiado, podía confiar en ella.

Ambas se sorprendieron al verla. Se suponía que debía estar descansando.

\- No digáis nada- Les advirtió nada más entrar- Tomó asiento junto a Penélope- Necesito que busques una información.

Penélope la miró divertida.

\- ¿A quién tenemos que investigar agente 007?- Bromeó.

La sonrisa se le borró cuando las otras dos mujeres le dirigieron casi al mismo tiempo la misma expresión de advertencia.

\- A mí- Dijo ella- ¿Puedes rastrear dónde estuve antes de mi accidente?.

Ignoró las miradas confusas de las dos rubias. Únicamente abrió los ojos en dirección a Penélope para indicarle que tenía prisa.

\- Sí claro- Respondió ésta comenzando a teclear hábilmente en su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Emily?- Le preguntó J.J. con genuina preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

\- Por lo visto Derek piensa que lo he dejado por otro- Explicó casi sin inmutarse.

Tuvo que soportar cuatro ojos atónitos al mismo tiempo.

\- Espera... ¿Que lo dejaste por otro?- Repreguntó García- Para dejarle por otro, tendríais que estar juntos primero- Añadió sacando la conclusión obvia.

Recibió un codazo de J.J..

\- ¡Ay!- Exclamó García llevando su mano a su brazo- ¡No puede soltarnos eso y quedarse a medias!- Le replicó.

J.J. se encogió de hombros. En realidad, ella estaba de acuerdo.

Emily suspiró cansada de aquel jueguecito.

\- Aunque Derek se niegue a contármelo, sé muy bien que compartimos algo más que la cama.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó totalmente emocionada Penélope- ¡Tendréis preciosos bebés de chocolate con nata!

\- ¡García!- Le llamó la atención nuevamente con otro codazo, JJ.

Pero inmediatamente vio cómo las mejillas de Emily se volvían de color carmesí, al tiempo que esquivaba sus ojos. La miró absolutamente desconcertada durante unos segundos, encajando las piezas. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, le dio otro golpe a García para que se diera prisa.

\- ¡Por Dios J.J.!- Se quejó ella- Ya estoy en ello, ¡Deja la agresividad!.

Finalmente aparecieron una ristra de datos en la pantalla que sólo ella sabía interpretar.

\- Según esto, estuviste un par de semanas en Delaware... concretamente en Dover...-Continuó mientras J.J. y Emily intentaban entender algo de lo que estaban mirando- Alquilaste una casita en la playa, y no parece que tuvieras mucho movimiento por allí... aparecen cargos en restaurantes, una librería y... aquí... fuiste varias veces a la consulta de una tal Dra. Lewis...

\- ¿Lewis?- Preguntó Emily, reconociendo perfectamente el apellido-¿Elisabeth?.

\- Aja- Confirmó Penélope, mientras que seguía tecleando a toda prisa.

\- ¿Quién es?- Le preguntó con curiosidad J.J.

\- Una antigua conocida... bueno... hija de unos amigos de mi madre. No tenía ni idea de que se había establecido allí. Hasta donde sé vivía en Londres... al menos hasta donde recuerdo, claro- Añadió confusa. Pero sabía exactamente por qué había ido a verla.

El sonido de las teclas paró repentinamente.

\- Y no sólo eso... - Dijo Penélope al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella- También es una reconocida obstetra especializada en embarazos de alto riesgo- Añadió estupefacta.

\- ¿Emily?- La interrogó J.J, tan expectante como Penélope.

Emily contuvo la respiración durante un momento.

\- Creo que vas a poder ver ese bebé de chocolate con nata antes de lo que crees- Informó totalmente ruborizada y casi encogida en su asiento.

En dos segundos estaba sufriendo el auténtico abrazo de mamá osa de Penélope, mientras que de reojo podía ver la sonrisa de felicidad de J.J.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Gritó entusiasmada- ¡Emily! ¡¿Se lo has dicho?!

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Emily mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración- ¡Y me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás!- Le advirtió arqueando una ceja.

Penélope resopló con frustración mientras buscaba apoyo en J.J, pero era evidente que aquella ingrata estaba de parte de Emily.

\- Necesito recordar el resto.- Les explicó- Debí decirle algo que lo hizo pensar que iba a dejarle.

\- Emily... Estás segura ¿no?- Le preguntó J.J. un poco avergonzada de cuestionarla. Pero dada su amnesia, había que tener todo cubierto.

Esperaba que ella se enojara pero, contrariamente, suspiró y le habló suavemente.

\- Sé que es suyo... Yo... recuerdo como me sentí cuando... - Balbuceó mientras se sonrojaba aún más intentando describir lo que había sentido la primera vez que habían estado juntos- Ya sabéis... - Su nivel de enrojecimiento aumentaba a medida que aparecían dos sonrisas traviesas en la cara de sus amigas- No hay modo de que haya podido estar con otro después de que estuve con él- Terminó con sus mejillas como semáforos.

\- Oh, querida... - Le dijo Penélope con afectación- Estoy segura de que es imposible olvidarse de Derek Morgan una vez que te transporta hasta el cielo...- Añadió arqueando una ceja al tiempo que sonreía de forma casi perversa.

Emily bajó la cabeza deseando que la tierra se la tragara, mientras que J.J. intentaba ocultar una sonrisita sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Em?- Le preguntó J.J. con suavidad, cogiéndola de la mano.

Ella pareció perderse en sus pensamientos durante unos instantes. A su mente volvió la conversación que había tenido con Clyde.

\- Tengo que recordarle- Le respondió como si hubiera encontrado por fin la respuesta- Tengo que recordar a Ian.

J.J. y García se miraron entre sí con cautela. Pero la seguridad en la voz de Emily, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que había descubierto cómo hacerlo.

Cuando salió de allí, se fue directamente al depósito de pruebas. Quería buscar algún objeto, quizás una foto, o tal vez incluso la bala con que habían matado a Ian, que le sirviera de vínculo con él. Esta vez tomaría ella las riendas de su viaje hacia su memoria. Pensó que así le sería más fácil.

Rebuscó entre diferentes objetos en el interior de una pequeña caja. Todo lo que quedaba de Ian estaba allí. Sintió dolor al pensar en ello. Nadie le había conocido como ella. A pesar de lo que había leído, a pesar de lo que había visto en su cuerpo, ella recordaba el amor que había en sus ojos cuando miraba a su hijo, su sonrisa complacida cuando conseguía hacerla reír, el modo en que la abrazaba en las noches de frío, o la forma cálida y apasionada con que le hacía el amor. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que jamás podría odiar aquella parte de él. Pero ahora había algo más importante por lo que luchar, ahora había alguien más en su vida y debía vencer al monstruo si quería volver a ser feliz.

Ahora estaba segura de que, en cuanto eso ocurriera, recuperaría sus recuerdos.

Clyde tenía razón, como siempre.

Suspiró, mientras una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas, cuando sus dedos chocaron con el anillo que Ian le había regalado.

No necesitaba buscar nada más. Solicitó la devolución del objeto y se lo entregaron. No había razón para negarle la retirada. Era de su propiedad y, al fin y al cabo, el caso estaba cerrado.

Volvió a casa, y se recostó en su cama. Dio vueltas sin conseguir dormirse un poco frustrada. El sueño parecía no querer ir a buscarla aquel día. Aún no había anochecido, supuso que tendría que esperar hasta que su propio ritmo circadiano hiciera su trabajo.

Así que simplemente se sentó a ver una película en el sillón, sosteniendo el anillo que Ian le había regalado entre las manos.

Ya era de noche, tenía hambre y decidió darse una ducha antes de cenar. El agua caliente sobre su piel, sentaba bien. Cuando salió, esperó por un momento, que el reflejo en el espejo le diera la respuesta. Pero allí tampoco había nada más que el vapor del agua caliente flotando en el aire.

Se fue haciendo más espeso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no veía nada.

Buscó a tientas el picaporte de la puerta, y salió hacia su dormitorio envuelta en una toalla.

Solo que su dormitorio había desaparecido. De repente, se encontró en la más absoluta oscuridad, y sintió un aire gélido en su piel. Miró hacia donde había estado la puerta del baño, pero allí no había nada.

Cerró los ojos. "Quiero verlo", susurró, "Estoy preparada".

Cuando los abrió se encontró de nuevo atada a aquella silla y llevaba la misma ropa que en su sueño anterior. La escena se repetía.

 _"Pasé 7 años en el infierno por culpa de ese anillo. Así que ahora, te voy a dar otro regalo, uno del que no te desharás tan fácilmente"_ , le oyó decir a Ian por segunda vez mientras deshacía los botones de su camisa.

Esta vez no era un testigo, esta vez era ella la que estaba sentada en aquella silla. Notó las manos de Ian sobre su piel. La forma de tocarla era tan diferente a la que había sentido, desde su percepción, sólo unos días atrás. Percibió la ira no sólo en su voz sino incluso en su tacto. Y sintió el dolor terrible que le había infligido mientras tatuaba el trébol en su pecho.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido a continuación. Lo recordó todo.

"Es un sueño", se dijo, "No puede hacerme daño".

Las ataduras de sus manos se desvanecieron repentinamente. Se levantó de la silla y se quedó frente a él. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando notó sus ojos fríos, _muertos_ , clavados en ella.

\- Devuélveme mis recuerdos- Le ordenó en voz baja y firme.

Él la recorrió con la mirada, con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Tus siete años perdidos son el pago por los años de infierno que viví por tu culpa.- Le escupió con resentimiento- Nunca te desharás de mí.- Tu alma y la mía están condenadas al infierno.

\- ¡No te dejaré!. ¡No permitiré que me arrastres contigo!- Le gritó lanzándose violentamente sobre él y golpeándolo con las manos y con las rodillas hasta que cayó derrumbado en el suelo, con la nariz ensangrentada

Se incorporó lentamente, mientras reía cínicamente.

\- ¿No lo ves? ¡Ya lo he hecho! ¡Ya estás muerta sólo que aún no lo sabes!.

Volvió a atacarle, solo que esta vez él se apartó en el último momento haciéndola tambalear. La agarró por el cuello y la empujó contra la pared, cortándole la respiración. Lo miró aterrorizada durante unos segundos. Por un momento creyó que realmente iba a morir. ¿Se podía morir durante un sueño?. Ahora estaba segura que sí.

Vio como dos manos, agarraban a Ian por los hombros, lanzándolo hacia atrás, y por fin, el aire volvió a entrar en sus pulmones, mientras tosía para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Cómo no me avisaste de que ibas a venir?- Se burló su reflejo delante de ella- Me habría puesto algo más apropiado para la ocasión- Añadió con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que recomponía su pelo con los dedos. Emily se dio cuenta entonces de que era algo más que su reflejo. Habría reconocido aquella seguridad, aquel descaro y aquella fuerza en cualquier lado. Lauren,

Emily abrió la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Lauren simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Dímelo tú. Es tu sueño- Se limitó a contestar mientras que, repentinamente, se apartaba a un lado, evitando un golpe desde atrás de Ian en el último momento. Éste cayó al suelo derribado por su propio impulso. Pero rápidamente se incorporó de nuevo

\- Bueno- Le dijo Emily- Creo que una ayuda no me vendría mal- Añadió invitándola a unirse a ella.

Lauren le guiño un ojo y juntas se lanzaron contra Ian y volvieron a derribarlo. Solo que aquel no era Ian. Ahora Emily pudo verlo. Aquel era el monstruo. No quedaba nada de Ian en él.

Él se defendió, pero ellas, juntas, eran más fuertes. Lo golpearon con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar. Lauren se subió encima de él, a horcajadas, inmovilizándolo, mientras que Emily le enrollaba al cuello una de las cuerdas con que la había atado.

\- ¡Suéltame Emily! ¡Aún te amo! ¡Sé que tu también me amaste!- Le imploró mientras la vida se le escapaba poco a poco.

Emily se detuvo un momento, mientras que notaba la mirada perpleja de Lauren sobre ella. Sintió rabia y al mismo tiempo compasión hacia él. Pero no amor.

\- Lo siento..- Le dijo con tristeza- Pero tú no eres él- Añadió antes de volver a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de la cuerda.

Y el monstruo murió antes sus ojos.

Lauren se levantó y le tendió la mano para que se incorporara.

Cuando miraron hacia el suelo, aún de manos, el cuerpo se había desvanecido.

Cuando se giró hacia Lauren, ella tampoco estaba.

Una mano le rozó la espalda y se volvió lentamente. Reconocía perfectamente aquel tacto.

\- Ian- Susurró, pero esta vez sin miedo alguno en su voz. Delante de ella tenía los hermosos ojos azules que veía en Declan cada vez que lo miraba. Delante de ella no estaba el monstruo, estaba el hombre al que una vez había amado.

Una vez, hacía siete años.

Todos sus recuerdos volvieron de golpe.

\- Lo siento- Le dijo en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Emily se estremeció al sentir su tacto, tan suave, tan delicado.- Siento lo que él te hizo. Intenté detenerlo, pero era más fuerte que yo. Ahora eres libre, Emily. Le has vencido y nos has liberado a todos.

Emily lo miró confusa.

Ian le señaló con la mano hacia su derecha.

Junto a un espejo Lauren, abrazaba a un pequeño Declan de seis años, mientras esperaba a que Ian se reuniera con ellos.

\- Sé feliz, Emily- Se despidió de ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Se alejó de ella y se reunió con Lauren y con su hijo, Se abrazaron con ternura al reencontrarse y, cuando se separaron Ian le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y luego posó sus labios dulcemente en los de Lauren, guiándolos a continuación hasta el espejo.

Los tres la saludaron, sonriendo, antes de desaparecer dentro de él. Durante unos instantes, Emily pudo verlos caminando cogidos de la mano por la arena. Sabía donde estaban, reconocía aquella playa de la Toscana. Habían ido allí justo el día en que Ian le había confesado que Declan era su hijo. Era la primera vez que se habían sentido como una familia.

Emily sonrió, infinitamente feliz por ellos, y lo comprendió. Había matado al monstruo, y gracias a eso, ahora Lauren e Ian tenían su propio final, su historia de amor eterno y, con ella, Emily se había recuperado a sí misma.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de nuevo en su dormitorio, frente al espejo, pero sabía que aún estaba soñando.

Así que simplemente lo atravesó, por última vez, y despertó en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado dormida. Aún tenía el anillo de Ian entre sus manos, pero su corazón, ya no estaba en él.

Los recuerdos de su discusión con Derek justo antes de perder la memoria, ahora estaban claros como el agua.

\- Oh, Derek...- Susurró, con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba las manos hasta su vientre.- Pedazo de alcornoque...


	9. Chapter 9

_Os dejo el final de la historia, el capítulo 9 y un pequeño epílogo. No sé cuándo podré volver a publicar, espero encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, porque es realmente gratificante comprobar que alguien utiliza parte del suyo para leer lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por hacerlo, y por los comentarios que habéis dejado._

 _Espero que os guste el final_

 _ **CAPITULO 9**_

Emily recordó.

 _Hacer el amor con Derek la hizo sentir plena, fuerte de nuevo, como lo era antes de que Doyle le arrebatara todo aquello que la convertía en quien era. Lo amaba, más de lo que había amado nunca a nadie, y al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era ser realmente amada, sin egoismo, sin exigencias. Derek la quería tal y como era ella, con sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, y estaba a su lado siempre que lo necesitaba. Podía confiar en él, plenamente, podía permitirse ser vulnerable sabiendo que nunca la cuestionaría. Podía comunicarse con él, en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, sólo mirándose a los ojos._

 _Un par de semanas después, algo sucedió. No sufrió unas repentinas náuseas, o algún extraño antojo. Simplemente un día, se sintió diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de ella. Evidentemente, sabía que había posibilidades. La falta de interés por parte de ambos en mencionar ningún tipo de precaución aquel día, había sido como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto después. Parecía que era un riesgo que los dos estaban dispuestos a asumir._

 _Cuando sentada sobre la tapa del váter, simplemente confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, en realidad se dio cuenta de que aquello no se sentía como si hubiera perdido, sino todo lo contrario._

 _A la sensación de felicidad inicial, siguió otra menos agradable. Al fin y al cabo, ella era quien era, y no sería Emily Prentiss si no hubiera empezado a calcular todos los riesgos asociados a aquel embarazo, comenzando por su edad. Luego siguió esas sensación de que no se lo merecía, que aún debía pagar un precio por la decisión que había tomado a los 15 años. Más tarde recorrió mentalmente lo que había sido su vida, todos los errores que había cometido, todas las veces que la felicidad se le había escapado en el último momento. ¿Y si esta vez ocurriría lo mismo? ¿Y si esta vez se permitía ser feliz para que en un instante le fuera arrebatado todo de nuevo?._

 _Todo esto sucedió en menos de diez minutos mientras aún sostenía en su mano la prueba de embarazo con las dos rayitas rosas marcadas._

 _¿Y luego qué pasaría? Strauss basicamente le cortaría la cabeza si se enteraba de aquello. Debían haber violado el articulado entero de las normas que prohibían las relaciones entre el personal. ¿La obligaría a dimitir? ¿Lo harían con Derek?. ¿Se tendría que arriesgar a contar algo sobre su embarazo sin estar segura si quiera de que todo iría bien con el bebé?._

 _Aquel día estuvo especialmente callada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Derek lo había notado, aunque parecía que había optado por dejarle un poco de espacio._

 _Al final del día, ya había tomado una decisión._

 _Por la noche, llamó a Hotch y le pidió unos días libres. Luego se puso en contacto con una antigua conocida de la familia, Elisabeth Lewis, una obstetra de confianza especializada justamente en embarazos de alto riesgo. Tenía su consulta en Dover. Iría, estaría unos días alli, se aseguraría de que el bebé estaba bien y así tendría algo de tiempo para pensar como lidiar con todo aquello antes de decírselo a Derek. No quería ilusionarlo por nada._

 _Cuando le preguntó por qué se iba, ella le dijo que sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo. Vio su expresión confusa y la inseguridad en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que aún temía que pudiera volver a desaparecer como por arte de magia._

 _Lo que iban a ser unos días, se convirtieron en casi dos semanas. Había alquilado una casita en la playa y había ido a la consulta de la obstetra, pero después de hacerle la ecografía, aún no se oía el latido del bebé y además los niveles de HGC eran un poco bajos para la edad gestacional. Le dijo que posiblemente fuera porque era muy pronto, y que en unos días repetirían la ecografía, y que habría que esperar además porque a veces los niveles de la HGC tardaban un poco en subir. Emily creyó morir. Comenzó a obsesionarse con que todos sus temores se iban a hacer realidad. No tenía derecho a ser feliz. Ian tenía razón, de algún modo la perseguiría hasta el mismo infierno. Y fue en ese momento también, cuando sus pesadillas apocalípticas habían regresado sin misericordia. Solo que Ian venía, no solo a por ella, sino también a por su hijo._

 _Derek la había llamado todas las noches, pero ella cada vez estaba más evasiva. Sentía preocuparle de ese modo, pero no quería hacerle pasar por todo aquello, ya le había causado el suficiente daño durante el tiempo en que había estado fingiendo su muerte. Lo único que quería era mantenerlo al margen de más sufrimiento. Empezó a cuestionarse si realmente él no se merecía a alguien mejor que ella, a su lado. Erróneamente, pensó que apartarlo sería lo mejor para él._

 _Cuando finalmente las analíticas salieron perfectas y escuchó el latido del corazón de su hijo, su cuerpo se relajó y se permitió llorar de felicidad._

 _Volvería y le contaría que iba a ser padre, y que todo estaba bien._

 _Llegó por la mañana a Quántico, justo cuando estaban por salir hacia un caso, allí mismo, en Virginia. Con todo el equipo alrededor, y Derek, con aquella forma de mirarla tan extraña, perturbadora y desconcertante, no fue capaz de articular palabra. Casi se vio arrastrada a colaborar en el caso, y se dijo que no pasaría nada, que mientras no se viera inmersa en alguna actuación para capturar al sudes, todo estaría bien. No debió haber menospreciado su capacidad para terminar involucrada en situaciones peligrosas._

 _Cuando finalmente se quedó a solas con Derek, notó el enojo que ya, fuera de la vista del resto del equipo, no trató de ocultar._

 _Desde luego aquel no era el momento para contarle nada. Cuando le explicara todo, él lo entendería, sabía que lo haría, y que se sentiría el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

 _Estaban en el coche, Derek conducía. Acababan de salir de la escena del crimen. En cinco minutos llegarían a las oficinas para reunirse con Hotch._

 _Notó que la miraba de reojo con gesto malhumorado._

 _\- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó ella preocupada por su evidente molestia. Casi no le había hablado desde que habían vuelto._

 _El jadeó, sin responder._

 _\- Derek...- Balbuceó._

 _\- ¿Ahora te interesa lo que me pasa?- Le reprochó enojado- ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú qué te pasa a ti? Si ya no estás a gusto conmigo, simplemente tienes que decirlo._

 _Emily se sorprendió por su reacción. ¿De dónde venía esa repentina inseguridad? En aquella relación la insegura era ella, ¡Por Dios!. Le molestó la forma en que le había hablado, como si no pudiera confiar en ella. Pensaba que ya habían superado eso, pero estaba visto que no._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, es mejor que no hablemos de ello ahora. Estamos trabajando.- Le contestó frunciendo el ceño, con gesto serio._

 _\- No quieres hablar de ello... claro..- Sonrió con cinismo. Hizo una pausa y detuvo el coche repentinamente. Se encaró con ella- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que llevas más de dos semanas evitándome? ¿Simplemente se supone que me debo quedar esperando a que te dignes a hablar conmigo?_

 _Emily lo miró perpleja._

 _\- No sé a dónde quieres ir a parar Derek- Le dijo. Definitivamente no era así como le iba a dar la noticia de que iba a ser padre. Ese no quería que fuera el recuerdo que tuviera._

 _Pero él parecía que no tenía intención de dejar el tema_

 _\- Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?- La acusó con expresión dolida._

 _"¡Qué demonios!", se dijo, absolutamente estupefacta, "¿De dónde vino eso?"._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó ella atónita.- ¿Realmente, Derek?._

 _Ahora definitivamente Emily Prentiss estaba tan cabreada o más que él. Se sintió ofendida. De todas las explicaciones que podía encontrar para su comportamiento, ¿esa era la que se le había ocurrido?. No podía creerlo._

 _Pero él parecía satisfecho con su deducción._

 _\- Ya lo has oído- Se limitó a decir, cruzándose de brazos como un niño con una rabieta._

 _Emily ahogó un jadeo perpleja ante aquel comportamiento absolutamente infantil. Ella había pasado dos semanas infernales y cuando volvía la recibía con un absurdo ataque de celos._

 _\- ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto ahora?- Le preguntó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.- ¿En mitad de un caso?_

 _Derek malinterpretó su respuesta evasiva._

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Le dijo con sarcasmo._

 _Emily abrió los ojos como platos._

 _\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír, Derek?_

 _Él sonrió con desgana. No hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que ya había dado por sentada la respuesta._

 _\- Quiero oír la verdad, así que deja de contestarme con otra pregunta- Le recriminó duramente._

 _Emily simplemente no podía creer que estuvieran teniendo aquella conversación. En vez de sentarse con ella a hablar tranquilamente, había decidido perfilarla, y sacar la conclusión más errónea posible. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que no se debía hacer entre compañeros._

 _\- ¿Quieres la verdad?- Casi le escupió- ¡Pues la verdad es que sí, literalmente, hay alguien más en mi vida!- Casi sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en él- ¡¿satisfecho?!- Añadió cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista de él para dirigirla hacia su ventanilla._

 _"¡Perfila eso, Derek Morgan.!", pensó._

 _Pero su satisfacción no duró mucho. Además de la sorpresa, había visto el dolor en los ojos de Derek. Y era lo último que quería provocarle. Se giró para hablar con él, cuando sonó el teléfono de Derek. Escuchó mientras hablaba con Hotch._

 _Luego se volvió hacia ella. Emily pudo darse cuenta de que había vuelto al "modo profesional"._

 _\- Hotch quiere que nos acerquemos a entrevistar a un testigo. Es aquí cerca- Le dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y miraba de nuevo hacia la carretera_

 _\- Derek, hablaremos de esto luego...- Susurró ella, arrepentida de sus palabras._

 _\- No creo que haya mucho más que hablar. Está claro que tú ya has hecho tu elección- Le dijo él. Y de hecho no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a la casa._

 _La puerta estaba abierta, y dentro no parecía haber nadie. Escucharon un ruido en la parte alta. Se separaron y registraron la casa. El ruido en la parte alta, resultó ser un gato en el dormitorio. Mientras, Emily tenía su propio encuentro con el sudes en el sótano._

 _Para cuando Emily se despertó en el Hospital, ya no recordaba nada de aquello._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora?. Después de barajar varias opciones, y teniendo en cuenta que Derek continuaba evitándola, decidió organizar una cena en su casa con todo el equipo.,

Ahora, sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor del apartamento, Emily observó uno a uno a sus amigos, sintiéndose totalmente feliz por ser capaz de recordarlos. Derek había acudido practicamente arrastrado por García, y se había sentado en el lado opuesto de Emily, todo lo lejos que había podido. Todavía podía ver en sus ojos que estaba dolido por su comentario sobre Ian. No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Rossi contaba anécdotas de sus anteriores matrimonios intentando aligerar el ambiente. Pero era evidente la tensión que había entre la pareja. Después de la reacción de Derek, los que no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, habían llegado más o menos a la misma conclusión.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con lo de tus recuerdos, Emily?- Preguntó Reid- Te echamos de menos en el último caso.

Emily sonrió, de forma traviesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Reid? ¿Te aburriste en el vuelo de vuelta?. Supongo que nadie quiso jugar contigo al póquer, teniendo en cuenta que J.J. siempre se queda dormida, Rossi se enfrasca en algún libro, y Hotch se dedica a adelantar los informes. Y hasta donde yo _recuerdo_ Morgan- Volvió sus ojos hacia él brevemente mientras decía su nombre y éste le devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño- no es rival para ti. Claro que yo siempre te gano...

Se hizo un silencio en la mesa durante unos segundos.

\- Lo has recordado todo...- Susurró Reid desconcertado.

Ella amplió la sonrisa.

\- Todo...- Admitió- Absolutamente... Incluso algunas cosas que preferiría no recordar...- Añadió cuando le vinieron a su cabeza algunos momentos incómodos.

Penélope fue la primera en levantarse.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Se abalanzó hacia ella dándole un abrazo- ¡Lo lograste!

Las exclamaciones de alegría y las felicitaciones, se sucedieron entre los integrantes del equipo. Todos parecían contentos. Todos menos Derek, que aún seguía sentado en su silla, en silencio, con una mirada desconcertada en la cara.

Delante de todos, Rossi cogió una botella de vino.

\- ¡Esto se merece un brindis!- Exclamó descorchándola y comenzando a servir las copas del resto. Ignoró deliberadamente el gesto enojado de Derek, y se la llenó hasta arriba.

Emily notó las miradas de J.J. y García fijas en ella, mientras esperaban a que Rossi les sirviera. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando se acercó a ella para servirle. No había previsto aquello. Hubiera preferido hablar con Derek a solas.

Puso su mano sobre su copa, cubriéndola.

\- No para mí- Dijo en un susurro, casi sin voz.

Rossi la miró confuso. Que Emily Prentiss rechazara un buen bourbon no era nada habitual.

\- ¿Aun sigues con la medicación?- Preguntó Hotch, observando de reojo a J.J. y García, que se miraban entre sí como si se estuvieran comunicando en silencio.

\- No, en realidad... es que por ahora no puedo beber- Balbuceó. Sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Y sintió especialmente, la mirada de Derek clavada en ella.

\- ¿Por ahora?- Le preguntó Rossi al tiempo que hacía un par de deducciones- ¿Hasta cuando?- Añadió astutamente. Había visto las expresiones no sólo de Emily, sino también de J.J. y de García.

Emily se quedó congelada durante unos instantes. Notó cómo el rubor subía hasta sus mejillas. Definitivamente aquello no estaba saliendo como había previsto. Y Derek parecía más confuso que nunca.

\- Hasta dentro de unos siete meses.. aproximadamente.- Susurró repentinamente avergonzada. Vio como JJ y Garcia por fin sonreían abiertamente, mientras que el resto, en silencio, la observaban atónitos intentando procesar la información. Fijó sus ojos en Derek por un momento, que con el ceño fruncido, la miraba como si la hubiera visto por primera vez. Se asustó un poco. De repente parecía catatónico.

\- Eso si no optas por la lactancia materna, claro- Rompió el silencio J.J. con expresión traviesa, provocando que Emily se ruborizada del todo.

Fue lo que el resto necesitaba para encajar la noticia. Se levantó de su asiento para recibir las felicitaciones del equipo, que ya la estaban rodeando, y de nuevo, y a pesar de que ya lo sabía, se encontró asfixiada por Penélope.

Pero ella no podía apartar los ojos de Derek. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?. ¿Por qué no reaccionaba?.

Repentinamente éste se levantó, como si tuviera un resorte. Era el desconcierto personificado. Ahora parecía nervioso, y la miraba fijamente abriendo la boca para hablar, para inmediatamente volverla a cerrar.

Jamás lo había visto en tal estado. Pensó que le iba a dar un infarto allí mismo.

\- Pero...- Balbuceo al fin.

Derek se encontró con una expresión nada amable de Emily sobre él, que sin duda, se sentía respaldada teniendo al resto del equipo junto a ella.

\- Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, Derek Morgan- Le advirtió con ligero tono amenazador- Porque como te atrevas a cuestionar la paternidad de este bebé te vas a encontrar con tus testículos metidos en la garganta.

Derek Morgan cerró la boca obedientemente, mientras soportaba las risas sofocadas del resto del equipo.

\- Dijiste...- Titubeó intentando recordar. ¿Qué diablos le había dicho?. ¿Qué tenía otro? ¿Qué lo había dejado por otro?, ¿Que había conocido a otro?. Repentinamente se sintió, muy, muy nervioso..- Que habías elegido a otro- Dijo al fin no demasiado seguro.

\- Prueba otra vez- Le dijo con impaciencia, desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Porque parece que el que sufres un severo brote de amnesia ahora eres tú.

Oyó varias risitas a su alrededor.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- Dijiste...- Por fin recordó- Dijiste que había alguien más en tu vida- Añadió con una nada apropiada satisfacción. Sólo le había faltado gritar "¡Eureka!"

Emily espero a que él solito hiciera la correspondiente deducción de forma instantánea, pero ahí seguía mirándola con cara de idiota.

Derek por su parte, tardó unos segundos en averiguar por qué Emily arqueaba una ceja, absolultamente incrédula.

Abrió los ojos y la boca, cuando por fin lo comprendió. Para ser un perfilador, había tardado al menos diez segundos.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó por toda respuesta, sintiéndose como un auténtico estúpido.

\- ¡Oh!- Se burló ella, imitándolo- ¿Te ha golpeado por fin el saco de boxeo en la cara?- Le preguntó con ironía.

Ahora Derek estaba de nuevo confuso.

\- ¡Oh señor!- Exclamó ella atónita. Esperaba que en algún momento saliera del estado de shock en que se encontraba, porque podía ver claramente que él no había procesado el detalle más importante: que iba a ser padre.

\- Pero te fuiste...- Susurró él.- ¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó balbuceando.

Emily suspiró largamente, y miró al resto del equipo, que parecía estar realmente entretenido viendo el espectáculo.

\- Lo siento chicos...- Les dijo alejándose de ellos en dirección a Derek- Pero aquí Einstein y yo tenemos que hablar en privado- Añadió tirando del brazo de Derek para llevarlo hasta su dormitorio. Éste se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia alguna.

A sus espaldas pudo escuchar más risitas por la elección del lugar.

\- ¡Ey!... ¡Si tenéis prisa por celebrarlo, nos vamos...!.

Oyó decir a Rossi de forma descarada.

Emily se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

Una vez en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras ellos. Fijó sus ojos en Derek, que seguía perplejo.

\- Tenía miedo- Se sinceró con él- Tenía miedo de que fuera mal y no volví hasta asegurarme que podía darte una buena noticia.- Le resumió la historia obviando los detalles secundarios.- Estuve en Dover, visitando a una obstetra. Siento haberte dejado al margen de esa forma- Se disculpó.

Notó el cambio repentino en sus ojos. Estaba asustado.

\- ¿Pero está todo bien?- Le preguntó con la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

Emily se dirigió al armario y cogió la cajita que ahora contenía las dos ecografías.

\- Está todo perfecto. Casi 8 semanas- Le informó con una sonrisa entregándole las primeras fotos de su bebé.

La cara de Derek se iluminó al verlas. Se quedó ensimismado mirándolas durante unos segundos. Casi le temblaban las manos.

Luego levantó la vista hacia Emily, que le sonreía con ternura.

\- ¿Esto es real, Em? ¿Vamos...? ¿nosotros...?- Balbuceó nervioso.

Emily lo tomó de las manos, tranquilizándolo. Se inclinó sobre él, y le besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Sí, Derek...- Le susurró dulcemente- Vamos a ser padres.

Derek bajó la vista hasta su vientre y puso su mano sobre él. Luego, fijó sus ojos en ella, y Emily, sintió un amor infinito por él, cuando vio cómo dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto te amo?- Le dijo sin apartar la vista de ella.

Emily se perdió en su mirada, durante un instante, hasta que Derek la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

\- Yo también te amo- Le susurró ella al oído.

Se apartó un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Emily estaba ligeramente ruborizada. Derek sabía por qué. Era la primera vez que ella había sido capaz de decirlo en alto.

Apagó su rubor atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Epílogo

_Un año después_

Asomado a la puerta del dormitorio, Derek observaba embelesado cómo Emily acunaba a la pequeña Mia, mientras le leía el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

\- ... _Al instante Alicia había traspasado el espejo y se había dejado caer con suavidad en el salón de la casa del otro lado. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si ardía un fuego en la chimenea, y se sintió feliz al constatar que sí, y que se trataba de un fuego real, tan vivo y chispeante como el de la habitación que acababa de dejar atrás "Aquí estaré tan calentita como en la antigua habitación" pensó Alicia., "De hecho, aún más caliente porque no hay nadie que me regaño y me ordene alejarme del fuego. ¡Oh, qué divertido va a ser cuando me vean aquí a través del espejo y no puedan alcanzarme!"..._ \- Susurraba con dulzura, entonando los diálogos del cuento, hasta que se detuvo cuando comprobó que se había dormido. Con sumo cuidado, la dejó en la cuna, arropándola con amor.

Cuando se incorporó, sintió las manos de Derek alrededor de su cintura. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, la saludó con un beso en los labios.

\- Buenas noches- Le dijo suavemente cuando al fin se aparto.

Emily le regaló su sonrisa por toda respuesta.

Derek se inclinó levemente sobre la pequeña para darle las buenas noches antes de salir juntos de la habitación.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la atrapó contra la misma.

\- ¿Qué tal el caso?- Le preguntó ella, ignorando deliberadamente su expresión traviesa. Aún estaba de baja maternal, pero ya le habían estado dando vueltas a lo que harían cuando llegara el momento de incorporarse. Rossi había convencido a Strauss para que los mantuviera juntos mientras no interfiriera en su trabajo. Aún no tenían nada decidido, pero les tranquilizaba tener esa opción.

\- Te eché de menos- Le contestó besándola en el cuello.

Ella le empujó suavemente, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un milímetro.

\- No lo vamos a hacer aquí- Le regañó riendo suavemente.

Él se apartó un poco, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Eso significa que lo vamos a hacer?- Preguntó con sonrisa perversa.

\- No tienes remedio- Rió ella.

Derek sentía que su corazón saltaba un poquito cuando la oía reír. Y eso sucedía cada día más a menudo. Pensó que no le importaría escuchar aquel sonido durante el resto de su vida.

Repentinamente, su expresión cambió, tornándose extrañamente seria.

\- Cásate conmigo- Le susurró clavando sus ojos en ella.

Emily casi se congeló. Abrió los ojos mientras sentía que su respiración se detenía durante unos segundos. Su corazón, sin embargo, galopaba bajo su pecho.

\- Derek..., Ni siquiera nos hemos mudado..- Se excusó ella pensando en todas las reformas que aún quedaban por hacer en la casa familiar que habían comprado hacía sólo un mes.

\- Cásate conmigo- Le repitió ignorando su argumento.

\- No es algo en lo que debamos precipitarnos...- Volvió a justificarse sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa ante aquellos ojos en los que no encontraba resquicio alguno de duda.

\- Princesa, cásate conmigo- Le repitió por tercera vez rozando sus labios.

No supo si fue por su insistencia, por su expresión, o por aquel apodo, que no fue capaz de volver a negarse. Sus miedos habían desaparecido y sintió que por fin, ella también podría tener su final feliz de cuento.

\- Sí- Dijo ella simplemente, ruborizándose de forma inmediata.

El pacto quedó sellado con un beso de amor verdadero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
